First Time Sex, Snowshoeing, and Scandals
by SirCat
Summary: Puck&Rachel and Finn&Kurt get left behind on a Glee trip to a ski lodge, leading to new discoveries in both relationships. Rachel and Finn's POV. Sequel to Of City Affairs and Honest To God True Love.
1. Chapter 1

RACHEL

"You do know that there's a _reason_ people have alarm clocks? To set alarms. So they don't be _late_, for things like _these!_ I swear Noah, do you have any common sense inside that head of yours _at all?"_

"Yeah, I do Rachel, thanks for reminding me. And for the sixtieth time, this isn't my fault!"

_"Oh,_ so it's _my_ fault now? I wasn't the one who _said they would set the alarm clock so we would get up on time."_

"Okay, so that part is, but just don't freak out, okay?"

_"Don't freak out?_ In case you haven't noticed Noah, we're stranded at a _ski lodge,_ with _dead_ cell phone batteries, a staff that _wants to go home as much as we do,_ a _freak blizzard,_ and a _power outage!_ If that isn't a call for a freak out, I don't know what is." Noah shrugged.

"Maybe if we were stuck at a ski lodge with dead cell phone batteries a staff that wants to go home a freak blizzard a power outage and no food supply?" Rachel rolled her eyes and made one of those aggravated noises that always made Noah realize she meant business. Even after a year of dating he didn't always know when Rachel was serious. Which was a good portion of the time. Or maybe he always knew, but he just liked seeing her agitated. He had once told her he thought she was hot when she got mad at him, resulting in a huff and a cold shoulder for twelve hours before she went over to his house and told him she forgave him and they made out for a while before watching Beauty and the Beast with his little sister. But this was not a matter that could be resolved with a kiss and a movie. This was a problem. A big problem.

Up until that point, Rachel had actually been having a very pleasant weekend. In light of the Glee club winning Sectionals two years in a row Will had taken them all on a long weekend trip to a ski lodge in Wisconsin that a friend of his dad's owned. The place was large and busy, but cute, and homey. The only ones of the club who actually skied were Mike, Matt, and Quinn, so while they hit the slopes with the rest of the hardcore residents, the rest kept to the warmth of the buffet and watched TV in the sitting room. It wasn't even weird having Mr. Schue hang out with them, he just sat and chatted with the rest. At night Rachel confined to her room with Noah, doing the opposite of what everyone else believed of them doing. By now the whole club were surely convinced the long-standing couple had convulsed in sexual intercourse (or flat-out sex, as everyone else would put it, although Rachel preferred to be less blunt). Instead the two watched movies and she told Noah of her first attempt at downhill skiing, which ended in snow-filled boots, a sobbing Rachel, a young man with a fractured wrist, and two disgruntled dads.

The club had preformed Christmas carols at dinners, and had even hosted a karaoke night the eve of their departure. Except Rachel and Noah had _missed_ that departure, due to Noah's forgetfulness.

"Look, Rachel, let's just go back to our room and hang out until later, okay? I'm sure by this evening the plows will have done their thing and we can get out of here. Wisconsin people are really known for their obsession with snow plows right?" Rachel sighed, irritated, but given no other choice.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow of course, we'd never make it back to Lima driving in the night. _Hopefully_ they'll realize they left us behind and they'll contact dad and daddy." she stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. "How did they not even realize we weren't on the bus anyway?" Noah shrugged.

"Mr. Schue was up late last night at the bar. My guess is the guy was to hungover to even make roll call."

"I can hardly imagine Mr. Schuester under the influence of any sort of alcoholic beverage. He's so amiable and winsome. Not that I am attracted to him, at all. Under any circumstances." she added at Noah's expression.

Come on," he took her hand, leading her back to their room, "Didn't you say that show you've obsessed with is a having a special this afternoon?" Her eyes lit up.

"Dexter? Oh yes, three episodes in a row." she beamed.

"Isn't it something about an assassin? I could make do with that."

"I'm sure you'll soon be made into a crazed fanboy Noah."

***

FINN

Okay, Finn did not want to be cooped up at a ski lodge. Or more specifically, he didn't want to be cooped up at a ski lodge with _Kurt._ He did like Kurt, sure, but being alone with him was weird sometimes. He would never admit it to anyone else, but he thought the dude might like him sometimes. Like, _like like_ him. Which was a disturbing thought. Still, Kurt was a good friend a lot of the time. Last winter when Quinn had kissed him during a seven minutes in heaven game he had been _really_ confused and desperately needed someone to talk to, Kurt had been there. Later, when Finn had told Quinn there was no way he could ever be with her again, simply because he couldn't trust her fully again, and he had gone home crying like a baby, Kurt had been the one he called to talk to. But still... weird.

Like it or not though, Finn was stuck with him. Both had overslept and missed the bus going out, leaving the two to sit in the room they had... shared (Finn had _tried_ to get out of that one). Kurt was humming while he sorted and resorted his hair products in this shiny little toiletries bag that had 'Hot' written across on it in curly letters. Finn was trying to recognize the tune when Kurt looked up at him and caught him staring, and grinned.

"It's Fireflies," he said, zipping up his bag, "by Owl City. Tina introduced it to me."

"The techno-y band?"

"That's the one." Finn yawned.

"What, you don't enjoy it? I find it a rather soothing song; I listen to it during Sunday makeovers."

"You have a makeover for certain days of the week?"

"Of course. I can't just randomly have one any day I please, that's absurd. The irregular schedule would distort the whole objective of a makeover, to improve your appearance. A planned agenda lets things run much more smoothly." Finn didn't really understand any of what Kurt said, but he nodded as if he did. They sat in silence a while longer as Kurt began organizing yet another bag, this once full of skin care products.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Do you remember your mom much?" Kurt was silent for a minute before answering.

"Well, yes. I wasn't an infant or something when she died. But," he looked up to give Finn a sad smile, "I don't remember as much as I would like."

"What do you remember?"

"I was a kid-- it's sad how little I remember of my elementary school days. There weren't many scarring or memorable moments; except for when I found out she had died. After that it's just days and days of nothing. But before... you know how moms leave notes in their kids' lunch boxes? She did that. The one she gave me the day I went to school and came back to find out she was dead is always with me." he grinned at Finn, pulling a folded note from the pocket of his vest. He handed it to Finn, who reached out to take it. He unfolded the paper, soft with age, and read,

Kitten Kurt,

I'm so sorry that we ran out of the low fat peanut butter. I promise you won't grow too obtuse from having one sandwich with the higher fat brand. I hope everything you dream comes true today! I also hope that kid you told me you liked is nice to you.

XOXO, Mom

"Kitten Kurt?" he asked, making a quizzical face.

"When I was two, I pretended to be a cat, like our kitten Mo. Hence the nickname."

"You also knew the word obtuse?" Kurt shrugged.

"I was an intelligent child."

"And... you had a crush on somebody?" Kurt blushed.

"Yeah... um... she moved away, you probably don't remember her..."

"Oh come on Kurt, tell me! I'm not gonna care."

"Okay, it was... um... it was Cynthia Grant." Finn wrinkled his nose.

"She hasn't moved. She just hasn't come out of her house since that local butcher came to our science class in eighth grade and killed a pig in front of us."

"Oh. Well, yeah, her."

"It was pretty freaky... the pig made this really loud squelching, squealing noise before he came down on it--"

"Too much information, Finn." Finn lowered his arms, which he had been using to demonstrate the exact motion in which the butcher had slaughtered the swine.

"Sorry." There was a minute of silence as Kurt continued the organizing of his toiletries. "Anything else?"

"I know her favorite picture books she used to read to me. I remember the time I was five and I wrote her a poem about," Kurt gave a little laugh, "about the scrambled eggs she made me one morning for breakfast." Finn chuckled.

"Hey Kurt-- you wanna go out to the bar to get something to drink?"

"You still have your ID that Mercedes got you last year?"

"Hell yeah. She updated it for me last month, too."

"And mine as well. Count me in."

***

RACHEL

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Noah?" Rachel responded absentmindedly as she poured over the latest issue of Entertainment Weekly.

"How come you won't have sex with me?" There was a loud ripping noise as the page Rachel turned tore in half.

"Wow, um-- sorry, about that." she crawled over to her bag, where she pulled out a roll of tape.

"You keep tape in your suitcase for a weekend trip to a ski lodge?"

"Always best to come prepared." A moment's silence.

"Rachel?"

"Hmmm?"

"Answer?"

"Oh. Right. Sexual intercourse."

"Sex."

"Whatever have you. Uh, why do you ask?"

"I'm curious."

"Why are you curious?"

"I'm a curious guy, Rache."

"Well, that's not a good reason, but it's a reason."

"White Christmas quoter."

"I didn't think you'd catch that one."

"I'm also a guy with a good memory." he paused. "Rachel? Would it kill you to look up from that extensive tape surgery you're performing on that magazine?" Rachel slowly lifted her head from her work, but refrained from looking Noah in the eye, and instead at his chest. Which wasn't the best place to be looking, considering the conversation's topic, so she switched to his knees. Also bad. Rachel finally chose his hands. "Answer?"

"Um-- I do not know how to reply." Noah raised his eyebrows.

"I've made Rachel Berry speechless? That's a first."

"Well, I'm not sure what you want me to say, Noah."

"I don't want you to say anything, except the truth. I'm not saying it's a big deal or something, I just want to know--"

"Don't kid yourself, you know quite well it's a huge deal to you. And to me." She dared to glance from his hands to his eyes.

"I should've remembered. _Girls want sex just as much as guys do."_ She smiled at his repeat of her words a year ago. "Well, since it's you, I've done my best to stop from-- pressuring you, the past year--"

"And you've done very well. To be honest Noah when I'm with you, I enjoy it because you're not butchering me about sexual intercourse."

"Please just say sex."

"Whatever. I understand your specimen have needs--"

"Woah, _woah,_ really not looking for a repeat of baby drama--"

"Oh, I know, not specifically your specimen but the rest of your male sex organs have been depraved for nearly twelve months and I feel guilty for causing you such pain, but you see my female ones are also yearning but other parts are also _scared_ Noah, and I feel awfully terrible about it, but it's nerve-wracking, way more than nerve-wracking, it's terrifying, but wonderful too, and every thing's so confusing and I just really hope we can consider the situation more thoroughly before selecting a course of action." she inhaled deeply.

"Well. I think that answers my question."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to be the cause of any awkwardness--"

"No. There's definitely no awkwardness."

"Good." she grinned. "We can get as close to sexual intercourse as we can _without_ preforming the deed itself."

"Is there any point in me asking you to say sex?"

"No, I don't believe there is."

"I give up, then." she climbed up onto the bed next to him where she wrapped her short but determined arms around him.

"You know that sounded very dirty."

"I guess, yeah." she kissed him, hard, and he pulled her on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

***

FINN

Finn and Kurt didn't actually drink much-- mostly they just had pretzel eating contests and Kurt told Finn about the memories he had of his mom.

"What about your dad? I mean, has your mother spoken much of him?"

"Not a lot when I was little, but once I got older she told me some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Well, he _loved_ birds. Apparently if he had made it home, he had promised my mom he was going to make our home a bird house. You know, like at the zoo?" Kurt nodded. "He kind of got his wish. When I was really little, like two, my mom got two parrots. Jane and Ralphshniber."

"...Interesting name choices."

"Yeah. I have no clue how she came up with them. Anyway, Ralphshniber was really boring, he just sat around all day and watched Star Trek, but Jane was _awesome._ She would repeat everything I said-- which was no. That was all I said. So I'd be running around the house in my diaper, going 'Nononononono!' and then there's Jane in the background screeching 'Nononononono!'" Finn emphasized the fact by making his own voice reach the decibels of a parrots'. Kurt laughed. "Yeah, drove my mom insane. Said it was like she had twins."

"What happened to them?"

"Oh, Ralphshniber died of old age, or something. Jane flew out of the house once, and they were putting in a playground down the street and she flew into the wood chipper."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, it's okay. I was little. When we buried the remains it just looked like the trash cans at school after a lunch of ravioli."

_"Really_ don't need the details, Finn."

"Right. Sorry." Finn glanced at his watch.

"It's only eight, but we should turn in soon. So we don't oversleep again tomorrow, to get a good start." They started walking back to their room.

"Okay. Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"How exactly _are_ we getting out of here?"

"Umm... well, we can walk to town, since the roads will be cleared, and we can find a bus station that will have tickets to Ohio. Once we get there, we can find a pay phone to call my mom, and she can come pick us up."

"Sounds... reasonable."

"See? I _am_ smart."

"That you are, Finn." Kurt patted him on the shoulder. They were now standing outside their room, facing each other. Finn appreciated how small Kurt really was. The guy was like a dwarf. But not one of those fat, hairy dwarves, like in Lord of the Rings. Kurt was petite, and kind of... cute. Without thinking or hesitating at all, Finn leaned down and kissed him. After a moment, he withdrew. Kurt let out a long sigh.

"I-- I'm sorry, Kurt."

"For what? Kissing me? That's not an act that calls for apology, Finn."

"Really?" Kurt nodded, his cheeks a little flushed. "Good. 'Cuz I kinda want to do it again."

"Go ahead. You have my permission in full." Finn leaned down and kissed him again, harder. It was difficult, since Kurt was so small, but he made it easier by standing on his toes, and wrapping his arms around Finn's neck. They broke apart again, for air, and Finn found himself sweeping Kurt off his feet so he was carrying him, and kissing him again. It was passionate, and rough, and Finn was carrying him into their room, swinging the door shut with a kick.

***

RACHEL

Around ten, Rachel marked her place in the current novel she was plowing through (Stephen King's latest) and turned to Noah, head cradled in her hand, elbow propped on the pillow. Noah closed his own literature and mimicked her. "Who was your first?" she asked.

"My first in sex?"

"Sexual intercourse, correct." Noah sighed and shook his head.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes. I am curious. I'm a curious woman." she added, grinning.

"It was the summer before sophomore year. I was cleaning Ms. Jacob's pool, on a hot, steamy afternoon with a temperature of ninety-two degrees fahrenheit. She brought me iced tea, wearing some sequin-decked bikini. She was thirty-nine." he shook his head fondly. "I was so young and innocent. Thought I had bagged a good one. Turned out she sexed up any kid with a six-pack." he turned to Rachel. "I'm not making you sick, am I?" she shook her head.

"No. No sickness is ensuing. Extreme jealously and inferiority, yes, but no sickness."

"Hey, Rachel, you know I'm over that now, right? That isn't me anymore. Bagging cougars, that was me BR."

"BR?"

"Before Rachel." she actually laughed. "Honestly babe, you don't need to be worked up about this. Believe me, I'm totally cool with you not wanting to have sex yet."

"But I do _want_ to--"

"Not ready, to have sex yet. Seriously, you're only seventeen, you don't have to right away. I'm completely onboard with how things are now. It's not like I'm gonna suddenly stop loving you 'cuz you don't wanna engage in 'sexual intercourse' yet." She laced her small hand inside his.

"Thanks."

"Besides, at least I've actually gotten to touch your boobs. The night _that_ happened I nearly wet myself I was so stoked." Rachel gave him a look.

"Literally, of course." Rachel sighed.

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Do I ever miss what?"

"Cougars? Sexual intercourse every weekend?"

"Hell no. What you have to get through your head, Rachel, is that I actually _love_ you. Big difference."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes. Because I _am_ better than those skanky bitches."

"As I already confirmed, Rachel."

"Even if I don't have as extensive sexual experience."

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point."

"Exactly."

"Eeeexactly."

"Wanna watch adult swim?"

"Gladly." Rachel reached for the remote and clicked the television on, thankful the power had been brought up a couple of hours ago. She settled herself into Noah's chest, and he swung an arm around her. She loved how he did that. Every time she would nestle into him, he would immediately respond with settling his arm around her. She liked the feeling it gave her. It made her feel safe. Secure.

***

FINN

When Finn wearily opened his eyes, the clock said eleven sixteen. When he had groggily pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt, it was eleven eighteen. As he opened the door, Kurt woke.

"Where are you going?"

"I-- I just need to get away, Kurt. This," he took a deep breath. "This didn't mean anything, right? It was just this random, _thing_ that happened, because we were talking about our parents and we were both feeling very-- emotional." Kurt slowly nodded.

"Right." he mumbled.

"So-- I'm just gonna get some fresh air."

"Okay." Finn closed the door quickly. He couldn't stand looking at Kurt's pained, hurt face anymore. It reminded him too much of some puppy dog in need of some love. And he loved puppies.

It was just so _strange._ And weird. And wrong. But it had been... wow. So much more right than-- actually, he had nothing to compare it to. He and Quinn had never actually had sex, as much as he had wanted to, and neither had he and Rachel. Kurt Hummel was Finn's _first._ If Finn had a list of things most likely to happen in his life, that would've been at the bottom. Or just not on there at all. Because it was _wrong._ Finn wasn't gay, he was nearly positive. He still thought Quinn, Rachel, and other chicks had hot bods. And he wasn't suddenly pouring over nude guy photos either. It gave him the shivers. But Kurt was different. For one, he certainly was more feminine than any guy Finn had ever met. But he still had... guy parts. The last two hours had confirmed _that._

Finn sat in front of the dying fire in the lodge's sitting room, stewing in his annoyingly confusing thoughts and feelings. He usually didn't take action in such long periods of thinking, but this was an emergency. He needed to think about this. At nearly twelve, Finn got back up and made his way back to the room. On his way he grabbed a water bottle from the vending machine which he held to his hot forehead. The last few hours hadn't exactly been rest. When he got there, he almost considered knocking, but instead walked right in.

Kurt was perched in the center of their neatly made bed, listening to his iPod and staring off into space. He didn't notice Finn right away, but he soon paused his music and turned to face him. Finn awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hey." he said, shuffling his feet.

"Hey."

"So-- I can still stay here, right?"

"Of course. I didn't even consider kicking you out, if that's what you were thinking."

"No, it wasn't, I'm just-- I am still _really_ confused about things, Kurt, but," he cursed himself as he felt tears stinging his eyes, "but I do know that I _do_ like you, so-- so I'm just gonna stay here." he sniffed, loudly. "I also have no idea why I'm crying like a little girl." he added, his voice cracking. Kurt didn't say anything, just slowly got up and walked over to Finn, giving him a surprisingly tight hug for someone so small. Finn returned it, sniffling.

"I assume it's just because of your confusion." Kurt told him as they lay down on the bed. Finn smushed his face into Kurt's shoulder, still inwardly slapping himself for crying like this. "You don't know how else to deal with this sudden addition to your life."

"I guess." Finn mumbled. He lifted his face slightly. "I'm sorry about being a jerk earlier. You know, when I said this didn't mean anything." Kurt wrapped his arm around Finn's body, with difficultly, drawing him in.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Finn wiped his nose on his sleeve. He wished it wasn't so clogged. He wished he could take in Kurt's scent. He had smelled it before; it was a fresh, crisp odor. Like cucumber, or melon. Probably the cream he used. Finn liked it.

***

RACHEL

"I really just _don't get_ Family Guy." Rachel announced when Noah turned off the TV at midnight. "I mean, it's just so pointless. The Simpsons actually has plot."

"Believe me, there's no Simpsons die-hard that is more dedicated than me," said Noah, grinning, "But Family Guy does have more modern, adultery class."

"True. Which is why I don't enjoy it as much." Noah stretched. "Tired?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he replied, yawning. "We'll want to get a good start tomorrow anyway." Rachel nodded, slightly reluctantly. He got up and sauntered to her suitcase, where he extracted her favorite nightgown and tossed it to her. She undressed, and pulled on the gown, then paused.

"Noah."

"Yeah?"

"I... I want to try." He turned around to her.

"Try what?"

"Sexual intercourse." she mumbled.

"What?"

"Sexual intercourse." she said a little louder. Noah's eyes actually widened.

"Oh. Wow. Unexpected much."

"I'm sorry. It just-- I kinda realized I want to while watching Family Guy." Noah chuckled.

"Are you serious, Rachel?"

"Yes." Noah clasped both hands behind his neck, pondering.

"Um-- okay?" She sat, waiting. "Oh-- oh yeah, you're waiting for me to go over to you, because sex is usually preformed on a-- bed."

"Traditionally, yes." Rather awkwardly Noah shuffled over to the bed and sat next to her. "Oh-- condoms?" Bashfully, Noah pulled one from his bag. He sat down again. He wrapped his arms around her back as he gently lowered her against the pillows. He stared into her eyes for a moment before he began to kiss her. Rachel's heart was pounding one million beats a minute, she was sure. She could hear Noah's going abnormally quick as well. Gently, tenderly, he slipped off her nightgown. He had seen her with just her bra and underwear before, but this time was different. Rachel felt much more exposed. He continued to kiss her, and it felt good, but then-- Rachel couldn't keep going. She let out a whimper, like an injured puppy. Noah looked into her eyes.

"You okay?" She shook her head, her chin trembling, and slid out from under him. Rachel curled into a ball on the other side of the bed, tears welling in her eyes. "Hey. Hey, Rachel..." she whimpered again, then let loose a quick, choked sob. "Rachel..." he reached over to cover her hand with his. She considered shaking it off, but decided against it, and instead turned into him.

"I'm so sorry Noah," she managed to get out, "I-- I thought I could--"

"Shhh. It's okay baby, it's okay."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Rachel whispered. Noah laughed.

"And last year you said you were too good for me."

"I didn't know you so well then." she paused. "Sorry I ever said that."

"Don't worry about it."

"See? That, right there? What on earth did I do to deserve that?"

"Long story short, you're you. You're the Rachel Berry I fell in love with. Faults and all."

"What are my faults?"

"You really want to know?" Rachel cough laughed.

"It could aid me in correcting them."

"You can talk too much. About yourself. Wait, no, that used to be a fault. I used to find it _really_ annoying. But," he added at Rachel's disgruntled expression, "now I think it's very cute. Oh, sometimes you can hog the spotlight. Babe, you're a shining star. You're _my_ shining star. But you can be a little selfish when it comes to it. Although, a positive trait, you sometimes realize that you're hogging it, and you share. Which I've noticed you're continually improving at." he grinned down at her, kissing the top of her head. "Keep at it."

"Anything else?"

"You know, I really don't feel like listing off your faults, Rache. How about _you_ rant about all my _good_ qualities?" Rachel giggled.

"You've got a beautiful laugh."

"Beautiful?"

"Yes. It's kind of rough, but it's very genuine and sweet-sounding. I think it's beautiful. You're hot. You're Jewish. You make me laugh. When I'm with you, I feel like _I'm_ beautiful. I don't feel uncomfortable about anything with you-- I feel as if I can be honest with anything. You used to be sort of a jerk," she smiled up at him, "but now you're the most amazing guy I've known in my life. You fail in the kitchen, but you make me the sweetest treats. You tolerate my rambles. Instead of ignoring my occasional inappropriate comments you help me correct them. You push me to be the best that I can. You have a very attractive voice. You have lovely arms. And you can be really irritating when it comes to flirting with other females sometimes, but at the end of the day, you're always with me. Oh, and you love me." she paused. "Ego inflating any?"

"Maybe just a tad..."

"Enjoy it while you can." she snuggled in closer to him. "I love you, Noah."

"Love you too, Rachel."


	3. Chapter 3

***

FINN

At six on the dot, Finn struggled to sit up from his position, clasped in Kurt's arms. Kurt stirred awake as Finn gently struggled.

"Oh, sorry." Finn apologized, ceasing his attempt at freedom. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's perfectly all right." Kurt replied, straightening up himself. "What time is it?"

"Six. I was gonna take a shower."

"I was going to take one too. Would you care to go first?"

"Oh no." Finn said, his voice an octave higher than normal, "You go first."

"Thanks." Kurt hurried into the bathroom, toiletries and change of clothes in hand. Finn literally had to dig his fingernails into the headboard to keep from bounding in after him. But damn, did he _want_ to. He wasn't sure of Kurt's reaction if he though. Would he be embarrassed? Pleased? Shocked? Angry? Five minutes later, Finn simply could not stand it. Pulling off his shirt as he did, he walked into the bathroom, stripped of the rest of his clothes, and stepped into the shower after Kurt.

Sure, Finn had seen Kurt last night, but seeing him in the shower was different. For an obvious one, he was wet. And two, his hair was shampooed. Kurt just sort of-- froze, when Finn stepped in.

"Finn."

"Kurt."

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah... I was kind of going out of my mind just sitting on the bed... when you were in here... it's weird, with you, it's like the mail doesn't even exist..."

"What mail?"

"Never mind. I was kind of making a hole in the headboard trying to restrain myself, and I figured the lodge would sue us if I went all X-Men and broke it, so..." They stood in silence for a minute as Kurt finished washing his hair. Finn felt incredibly awkward. What exactly did people _do_ in the shower? Scrub each others' hair? While he was in there, Finn shampooed his own. When both were finished, they stood for another minute. The Kurt suggested,

"Finn, why don't we just make it easy for ourselves and do what we're both dying to do, and make out?"

"Sure!" The next ten minutes was filled with the shower make out Finn had always dreamed of. He hadn't exactly dreamed of it with Kurt, but it was actually the best he could've asked for.

***

By seven the two were all packed and ready to set out, but when they made it to the lobby, the pair were left gaping.

***

RACHEL

"I hope you know what you're doing." said Rachel as Noah hauled his skis out of their room.

"Of course I do, babe. I'm a champion skier."

"Cross country?"

"How hard can it be?" Rachel sighed. She lagged her own suitcases out to the lobby after him, but when they made it to the front doors, she groaned.

The snow was piled so high outside, it reached halfway up the door.

"You two planning on leaving?" asked the woman at the counter.

"We were." Rachel replied. "Yesterday. Our bus left without us."

"Has your semester ended yet?"

"Oh, no, we're not college students. We're high schoolers, we were with the McKinely group."

"Wow, you guys are from Ohio, right? Have you called home yet?"

"Not yet today, no. We were planning on walking to the nearest town to catch a bus ticket to Cincinnati or something... but that's down the drain."

"Here." the woman beckoned Rachel behind the counter. "Use the phone here. Get a hold of your parents. It might be a few days before you can actually get out of here, it's straight out snow all week. The plows can only do so much." Rachel dialed home. Luckily, dad was home, probably doing his bead work.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Hey, it Rachel."

"Rachel?! Sweet mother of crystal, where are you? _How_ are you? Oh Rachel dear, Rachel darling, beloved honeycomb..."

"Slow down, dad, don't worry. I am in a state of good health and so is Noah--"

"Your beau?" "

"Yes, Noah, my year-long boyfriend."

"The one with the ridiculous mohawk?"

"Correct."

"Who doesn't appreciate quality bead work?"

"Affirmative."

"And who _can't_ stand veggie burgers?"

"That's the one. Anyway, we're still stuck at the ski lodge we went to for Glee club. Mr Schuester accidentally left us behind--"

"Your _teacher_ didn't realize you weren't on the bus? I'll sue the man's ass all the way to Mars--"

"No, dad, it's all right. It's not completely his fault, we overslept, we were irresponsible--"

"Are you two playing active in sexual intercourse?"

"No, dad, we are not. But I can't stay on forever-- what should we do?"

"Stay put. I've been all over the highways since yesterday, it's almost impossible to get up to you guys. My advice-- stay at the lodge until someone can drive you to a bus station, then you and Noah grab a bus to Cincinnati. Your other father and I can pick you up. How about you call me when the opportunity presents itself?"

"Of course. Thanks dad."

"My pleasure, muffin. I love you. Shall I pass the news onto Noah's mother, or will he call her?"

"I think he can get a hold of her. Thanks anyway. Goodbye, dad. Love you too."

"Toodles, cupcake." Rachel hung up and turned to Noah.

"Same. Bus, Cincinnati. We've just got to wait for the roads to clear up. You should call your mom."

"Yeah, thanks." Rachel reached out to kiss his cheek before he dialed. He too hung up a minute later.

"She's cool with it. Guess we've gotta wait it out, huh?"

"I suppose." They went to grab their luggage when the last two people they expected to be seeing came out from the elevator. Finn and Kurt. Rachel actually dropped her bags. The four stunned teens ran to each other, astounded.

"You two have actually been here the _whole time?"_ Rachel asked, shocked.

"Yeah," said Finn, laughing, "I just can't believe this!"

"And we _never_ crossed paths." Noah shrugged. "Frickin' _weird."_

"Shall we continue this conversation elsewhere?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the sitting room. The afternoon was spent there, Boggling, chatting, eating. A couple of times Rachel got the strangest vibe coming from Finn and Kurt-- she couldn't put a name to it, but something to how they acted around each other. She _knew_ she had a sixth sense.

***

FINN

In the late afternoon Finn dragged Kurt from the sitting room with Rachel and Puck back to their room. On the way, Kurt spoke the dreaded question: "Are we going to tell them?" Finn stopped in his tracks and leaned against the wall, sighing. He felt Kurt's small hand enlace with his own.

"I-- I want to Kurt, I do--"

"But, obviously, your need to keep your shining reputation intact prevents you from doing so. I thought as much." Finn groaned.

"I _really_ wish I didn't feel that way. Seriously. I'm sorry--"

"You have nothing to apologize for. I just have one more question then: Is this just a one-timer thing, or will it be... continuing, once we're back in Lima?"

"I think it's a good guess to say it'll be continuing." Finn grinned down at Kurt. "You're not easy to forget."

"I should hope so. Every morning when I dress I aim to appear unforgettable." Finn leaned down to kiss him. When he retracted, he could practically feel a light bulb go off in his head.

"Kurt, I have the _best_ idea since that Edison's guy last invention." He snatched Kurt's hand and dragged him off in the direction of the slopes.

"Would this brilliant idea involve any type of physical activity?"

"Walking, yes."

"Finn-- you aren't taking me _snowshoeing_ are you?" Finn's eyes lit up.

"You're smart." Kurt groaned.

"Please, Finn, please, I am begging you, I _don't_ go outside when there's snow on the ground except when it's absolutely an emergency."

"Well, this an emergency of boredom. Snowshoeing is tons of fun, I promise!" Kurt muttered something under his breath that Finn couldn't quite catch, but he plowed on. At the rental shack he got them two pairs of snowshoes, as well as winter coats, gloves, and hats, since in his rush of excitement he had forgotten to go back to their bags to grab their own. He then towed a reluctant Kurt out into the white world that was the outdoors. It was truly beautiful-- snow covered every inch, everything sparkled and shone. It stung Finn's eyes as he squinted at it. Keeping Kurt's hand in his, he guided him along the trail, giving expert advice. Every year Finn's mom took him to Michigan to visit his uncle Philip in the winter, where the three of them went on day long snowshoeing trips. They had been going since Finn was old enough to walk, and when he was eight, he had gotten his very own pair. Now he had larger ones, and used them all the time when there was snow. Even to perform such tasks as going out to get the mail.

They walked for nearly two hours, Finn telling Kurt of all his snowshoeing trips in great detail. Finally the woods cleared and they were standing on the edge of a steep hill, about forty feet high. The trail map indicated that the bottom of the hill was the end, and Finn mentioned it to Kurt.

"Oh thank God," he announced, flopping down to sit on the snow, although his ass was to get soaked for sure. "The torture session is over."

"You've still got to walk the way back," Finn told him, "And whaddya mean, torture session? You didn't have any fun at all?"

"So perhaps it was fun to hear you ramble on," said Kurt, smiling, "But I'm never taking part in his sport ever again, as long as I live."

"Will you at least go to the bottom of the hill with me?" At Finn's pleading expression Kurt scowled and got up. As he stood however, the back of his left shoe caught on his right, causing Kurt to trip and fall over, face first, and go rolling down the hill.

"Kurt!" half laughing, half thinking he might actually be hurt, Finn ran down the hill after him, expertly taking steps so as not to slip. He caught up with him at the bottom. "Are you okay?" Kurt turned over, spitting snow from his mouth, and laughing.

"That _really,"_ he spat out more, "wasn't enjoyable."

"It looked hilarious."

"I'm sure it did." There was a pause, and then Kurt grabbed a handful of snow off the ground and tossed it into Finn's face. Laughing and spluttering, he shook it off like a dog stepping out of a lake and returned the favor by a decent snowball right at his boots, soaking his socks. Finn had good aim. Kurt shrieked, rather girl-ish, but Finn didn't mind much, and instead he scooped Kurt up easily in his arms as he did a football and tossed him into a snowbank. Kurt emerged, with his turn to splutter, and Finn tackled him and wrestled until Kurt was out of breath and begging for mercy.

"All right, all right, I'm done," said Finn, also panting. He sprinkled some more snow on Kurt's face, which he blew off, giggling. And Finn just found him too adorable, so he leaned down to kiss snowflakes from his eyelash. Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, and icy snow came in contact with Finn's nape, making him shiver. It clung to his skin, hot and sweaty from the hours of trampling through the trail in snowshoes. Finn then went on to daintily lick left behind flakes, swirling his tongue at the spot where it was previously before the snow melted in his mouth. He could practically hear the sound of Kurt's rapid heartbeat, despite his heavy layers. Finn blindly felt beneath his coat, desperately searching for skin. A minute later Kurt cleared his throat and said,

"I don't mean be a pessimistic fuddy-duddy, but would it be possible if we could continue this tantalizingly fabulous excursion inside? Where there's heating, and fires, and... beds?"

"Oh, sure." Finn sat up, drawing back his hands. "You're just-- you're actually very tempting, Kurt."

"A compliment, even though you present it as unsure." Kurt smiled. "We're making progress." he leaned over to kiss Finn, softly. "Now-- the dreaded return journey."

"Dreaded? The going back is the best part!"

"If you say so, big guy."


	4. Chapter 4

***

RACHEL

Rachel lay sprawled on her and Noah's bed, on her stomach, reading Beverly Hills 90210 fanfiction on her laptop. Her feet stood up straight behind her, crossing at the knees. Noah was lying next to her, his head up by her feet. She kept twiddling her toes in his face, attempting to win a foot massage. Instead, he just kept his eyes on whatever porn magazine he was invested in at that second, completely ignoring the tantalization effort of her feet. That is, until she accidentally kicked his jaw while her concentration was in her story, causing Noah to tackle her and start a major tickle fight. He won, as usual, Rachel ending up pinned beneath him, out of breath from laughing. He rolled off her, taking one of her feet, and kissed it gently. She giggled, crawling over to him and settling in his lap.

"Missing that bus didn't turn out to be the worst thing to happen to us, wouldn't you say?" he asked, kissing her hair.

"No, I don't believe it was. I have come to the conclusion that it was one of the best things." she turned to grin at him, then in an exaggerated, gushy voice, she said, "Because I've gotten to spend more time with _you."_

"Well, I hate to duh-- no, actually, I love it-- but _duh,_ Rachel." she laughed again.

"What do you think of Finn and Kurt?" she asked suddenly. She hadn't hundred percent meant to, but she was never known for being good at keeping her mouth shut. There was a pause.

"What about them?"

"You didn't... pick up a vibe?"

"What kind of vibe?"

"You know," she looked up at Noah, rolling her eyes, "A _sexual_ vibe." Noah screwed up his face, as if trying not to laugh.

"Kurt? With _Finn?_ I think you're a bit messed up in your facts there."

"I don't know... I've told you about my sixth sense."

"Yes, you have."

"So you don't... at all?"

"Hell, maybe Kurt finally manned up and took the plunge-- but Finn would never go along with it. He wouldn't lead him on, he's too nice."

"You would lead him on?"

"I would ride him for a while, yeah."

"You're _so_ kind, Noah." she said bitterly, punching him in the shoulder. Her blow had a lot more power than Noah had thought she had had.

"What? The guy's a joke."

"I don't particularly adore him myself but you needn't be so crude." she glared at him. Noah held his hands up in self-defense.

"I apologize, I apologize."

"Good." There was silence for a moment. "Would you like to play spy?" Noah groaned. "What? You don't even know what it is."

_"Spy,_ Rachel? A universal word."

"No, not really, but I get your point. Anyways, here's what we'll do--"

"Get a ladder and peep on them?"

"Yes, how'd you guess?" Noah froze.

"Wait-- you're serious?"

"Of course. And we don't need a ladder, they're only on the second floor."

"That's still more than twenty feet..."

"But I've got rope." She got up and went over to her bag, where she protruded a long, thick rope. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell? Use that to tie up hostages, or something?"

"Of course not. That's absurd. I'm not a kidnapper. This is my special rope that I got when I was young, the one I first learned to be a rope climber." she beamed proudly. "I'm quite good."

"And you just carry this around, because..."

"It's my good luck charm." she pulled on gloves, a fluffy hat with a large, sparkly pom-pom attached to the top, and her favorite pea coat. She tossed Noah his leather jacket and fingerless gloves, then hurried from the room, dragging a bewildered boyfriend behind her.

***

FINN

That night Kurt and Finn were lying in bed, doing that awesome after-sex cuddling thing. Kurt had his back to Finn, and Finn's arms were slung over Kurt's slim torso. His nose grazed his neck, inhaling his scent. He could hear his soft breathing, but knew he couldn't be asleep. You couldn't just fall asleep after something like _that._ They lay still awhile, until Kurt broke the silence.

"Did you feel like Rachel and Puck could figure out... us, earlier?" Finn shrugged, pressing his lips to Kurt's neck, and murmured,

"I dunno. But I don't usually notice stuff like that." There was a moment of silence before Kurt continued,

"You still haven't come to a conclusion about what we're doing when he get back." Finn groaned, and retracted from Kurt's neck. He rolled onto his back, and Kurt turned on his side, placing his palms together on his cheek, snuggling into the warmth of the covers.

"I don't know, Kurt-- I think about telling people, and everyone seeing us together, and I get scared-- but then I think about how great I feel with you, like I am with no one else." Kurt grinned.

"Really?" Finn grinned back, giving a little punch to his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's not like I've had lots of experience with this kind of thing."

"And I do?"

"Good point."

"What you need, Finn; is a relief of pressure." Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Is that like a sex position or something?" Kurt gave a soft, tinkling laugh. It gave Finn the chills, but the good kind. Not the kind where all you wanted to do was go hide in bed while wetting your pants freaked out.

"Peer pressure, I mean. Honestly, you've felt the Slushies, you've seen the yearbook photos-- heck, you went out with Rachel Berry. She can't be much lower than me on the social scale, can she?"

"Can I-- can I think about it, Kurt? I'll decide by the time we get back, of course, just-- I'd really like some alone time with my brain."

"That won't last very long..." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, _nothing."_ Kurt replied sweetly.

"I'll show you nothing." Finn said, laughing, as he tackled the smaller boy.

***

RACHEL

***

RACHEL

"You're sure you know what you're doing?" Noah asked, cupping his hands at his face and blowing warm air onto them, rubbing them together.

"Of course I do Noah." said Rachel, grinning broadly at him. "I've told you; I am a rope climbing expert. You've just never been in physical education class; you've never viewed my pure excellence. It's really the only reason I've ever passed that class, actually." she came to a halt, looking up. "This should be the one." she then glanced at the lodge map, puzzling over the landscape.

"How are you gonna get up there, exactly?"

"By first climbing up this pipe-- sheer luck that their room is right by one-- and then tying the rope at the banister on their deck."

"And if you're already up there, what's the point of the rope?"

"For getting back down. I have such a difficult time with pipes, and going down is always the worst. So." she turned to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I'm off. Spot for me?"

"Yeah." Rachel proficiently placed her feet upon the base of the pipe, and after snapping on her thin leather gloves made from sticky material ideal for such an activity of climbing a pipe, set off. Pipes were much more difficult than ropes, she concluded almost immediately. On a rope, she felt secure as she reached up to pull herself along. Ropes had notches in them, layers. Pipes surfaces were clean, smooth, and fruitless. Halfway up her ears detected a short, quiet whistle escape from Noah, and she smiled as she realized what a great view up her skirt he must have right about now. "Enjoy it while you can." she called down to him.

"Believe me babe, _I_ am." Rachel continued her climb until she was equal with Finn and Kurt's balcony. Taking a deep breath, she reached out, balancing one foot on it. Leaning over, she grabbed the banister with one hand, and in one fluid motion, she brought her second foot with her as she almost threw herself over, snapping everything at once, going against gravity pulls as she leaned as far as she could over the railing. Letting out a long, extended breath she daintily climbed over the rail and gently toppled onto the deck. She leaned over again and beamed at Noah.

"I'm okay." she told him. "Are you gonna come up?" Noah shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"Pipes, ropes... not really my thing."

"Alright." she turned to the glass door separating Kurt and Finn's room from the bitter cold of the outside. The curtain was drawn. "I'm gonna check it out."

"You aren't actually gonna go in there, are you?"

"Of course I am. The curtain's closed, and if I leave now the whole objection of this operation will be lost." Noah shivered, and delved his hands deeper into the midst of his pockets. "I'll be speedy, don't worry."

"You better, if you don't want to have a snowman for a boyfriend."

"You're not gonna freeze, Noah. Here," she tossed down her scarf and hat. "No one's gonna see you, so don't worry about the pom-pom." she waved. "I won't be long."

Rachel rounded on the door, and softly, discreetly, turned the knob. No cry of alarm sounded, or any movement either, so she drew back the curtain to let herself in. The room was fairly active, with the TV playing some old black and white classic. A shower sounded from the bathroom. Rachel looked around the room, careful not to put anything out of place. On the floor next to the bed were sprawled Finn's clothes he had been wearing earlier. Doesn't necessarily mean what you think it means, Rachel told herself. Although... where were the two? One was in the shower, but... unless... they both were? Despite herself, Rachel let out a small giggle. Just then, she heard a voice outside.

"No thanks, it's working fine now. It was making all these gurgle noises earlier, but it's fixed. Thanks anyway." That was Finn's voice. In a jolt Rachel was reminded of her situation, and desperately she sprinted over to a wardrobe idling in the corner and slid in, softly shutting the doors as Finn walked into the room, wearing sweats and a tee. Peeking through the keyhole, which seemed unreasonably large, she watched as he tossed some junk food from the vending machine onto the bed, yawning and scratching his head. He flopped onto the bed, grabbing the remote and began switching through the channels.

When the noise from the shower ceased Finn called out, "About time. I bet your whole body is a prune now." he paused. "What are prunes, anyway? I've never actually had one."

"Some fruit. Purple, I think. I've never had one either."

"They sound like something my grandma eats."

"They probably are." Kurt came out of the bathroom then, wearing pajamas like those you see on American Girl dolls. A light, periwinkle blue silk with black outlining, and a crisp fitted collar. "They're custom made." he said, grinning at Finn, holding out his arms and admiring them.

"Awesome." said Finn, scooting over on the bed. But, Rachel thought, confused, there are two beds. Why is Finn... and in a moment, her suspicions were confirmed. Kurt sat on the bed next to Finn, leaning into his chest to watch the new film Finn had found. Wrapping one arm around Kurt, Finn made a grab for a bag of Cheetos and dug in. Rachel just sat, dumbfounded, leaning against the hard wood of her hiding place. She sat there for nearly ten minutes, stunned, before she actually saw Finn and Kurt _kissing._ She couldn't help herself, she let out a small squeak. Finn drew back.

"Did you hear something?"

"No." Kurt said slowly. "Why? What is it?" Finn frowned.

"Nothing, I guess." Rachel held her hand clamped to her mouth. It was nearly a hour later before the movie ended, and the two turned off the light, settling into sleep. She waited another half hour before she decided it safe to leave, and making silent, tip toed leaps she hurried out the door and onto the balcony into icy air. Rachel shimmied down the rope, yanking at it when she reached the bottom until her knot gave way. Then she looked around for Noah. It was so dark she could hardly see, and tears stung her eyes as she realized how long she had made Noah wait for her, and how surely he was frozen to death now, because of her immense stupidity. But then she heard a loud grunt from the lodge, and she saw him, snuggled into a ball against the building, asleep.

Rachel hurried over to him and shook him awake, all the time saying "Noah" over and over again. Finally he stirred, and opened his eyes. He looked up at her, dazed. His nose was red and she wouldn't be surprised if when they got inside his lips were blue. The temperature was at a record low in December of ten below zero plus wind chill. She'd kill herself if Noah got sick and died on her because of this.

"Hey Rache," he mumbled. His lips were cracked, at best, and his voice hoarse. "You kept me waiting."

"I'm so sorry," she said, her voice trembling. "I didn't mean to; I didn't know I was going to be stuck in there; I'm so sorry Noah--"

"Hey," he murmured again, "Don't sweat it, babe. I'm a-okay," She placed her bare hands on his cheeks, cupping his face. They were like ice cubes. Rachel let out a whimper as a few tears escaped. "What er ya crying about?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "Nothing. Come on." she helped him up, and didn't let go of until they had fumbled their way back to their room. She immediately changed him into his pajamas, sweats and a tee, then tucked him into bed, underneath every last shred of blankets and sheets. She turned up the heat, and went and dialed room service where she ordered him coffee and apple pie, his favorite. When it arrived she fed him with a fork, and held the cup to his lips for small sips. After a while he got the feeling back into his fingers and began feeding himself. He also got more comfortable with talking.

"So? Verdict?"

"Huh? Of what?" Rachel had been sitting on a pulled up rocking chair next to the bed, her chin of her hands, staring into space.

"What did I just nearly freeze to death _for?_ Finn and Kurt, you idiot! What's up? Got ourselves a Brokeback Mountain on our hands?" Rachel let out a small laugh.

"Right. Um... yeah, we do." Noah choked on his last bite of pie, spitting it out. Rachel thumped him on the back.

"Seriously? You're not joking with me?"

"No, of course not. Why would I?" he shrugged.

"I dunno. Just... wow. Finn and Kurt. Of all the things..."

"I know. But it's good, so I'm happy for them."

"Good? Where do you get that?"

"Come on Noah, Kurt's been in love with Finn since freshman year. After all this time... it's very romantic. And out here, in a Wisconsin ski lodge..." she sighed.

"It's pretty damn freaky, if you ask me."

"Well, I'm not asking you, because I know of your homophobia prejudice."

"I'm not prejudice!"

"Noah, let's not get into another homosexual debate here. We've had this discussion many times. I've heard your side. Let's just forget that now, and focus on the happiness and well-being of our two very good friends."

"Actually, if you had let me finish, I was gonna say I don't really care anymore." Rachel paused.

"What?"

"I don't really care anymore. The gay thing. It's not like I'll ever be jumping on the bandwagon but after hangin' with you, I've sorta... accepted it." Rachel grinned.

"Really? Because of my dads?"

"Partly, but mostly just your influence." he smiled at her. "The way you're always telling me to accept people more. They are who they are. That sort of thing. And now it extends to... gay people. And stuff. Just... don't make a thing out of it, okay?" Rachel beamed at him.

"Noah, that's _wonderful._ I'm so proud of you!" she leaned over and planted a big kiss on his lips, now warm from the heat of the room and the food he had taken in.

"Remember the thing about not making a thing out of it?"

"Right." she composed herself as he set the tray on the table. "Can we cuddle now?"

"Sure. I think that's a good reward for my change of views."

"No, it's not a reward. I'm just doing it 'cuz I want to."

"Even better."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So sorry about the wait—I've been busy! :P Also sorry about any mistakes I made in the last chapter, I sort of subconsciously published without the final look over, and there's always stuff I catch in the last edit. So I apologize Also, I _really_ encourage reviews. I'm new to , but I've gotten lots of subscriptions and only a few reviews. I'd just really appreciate it if you could take a minute to jot down one for me. I'd love to know what you're liking and what you're not!

Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes I make—in English we're doing lots of grammar, and apparently I've been making some writing mistakes since I was 10, and I'm still learning how to correct them. Hopefully by the end of the unit I'll have everything down :)

The next morning Finn woke late. When he glanced at the clock he was embarrassed to see it was almost eleven. Looking around, he concluded Kurt had headed off for breakfast without. Throwing on jeans and a hoodie, Finn hurried out after him. When he got out however, he only found Puck sitting at a small table drinking juice and eating a bowl filled with some sort of assortment of lots of different cereals.

"Hey." Finn said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, dude." Puck replied, looking up from meal.

"Where's Kurt and Rachel?"

"Kurt's somewhere that _I_ don't know, and Rachel's getting coffee." he said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder in her direction.

"So... you don't know where Kurt is?"

"Nope." There was something in Puck's look as he stared Finn down that made him feel like he was being x-rayed. "You okay, man?"

"What? Yeah, yeah." Puck nodded, but he bit his lip as he did so and didn't seem very certain.

"Just... whatever you decide... I'm behind ya, okay?" Finn couldn't do anything more other than give him a quizzical look before Rachel sat down on the other side of Puck, grinning brightly at Finn.

"Good morning, Finn!" she announced, handing him a mug. "Treat yourself to anything you fancy."

"Thanks..." he replied slowly, taking the mug and heading off to fill it with orange juice. Those two sure are acting weird today, Finn thought as he selected a doughnut from the wide range selection. But then again, Rachel was always a little bit weird. Puck was more unusual. He didn't have any more time to ponder over it though, because Kurt emerged then, a neutral expression on his face that Finn couldn't read.

Hurrying back over to their table, nearly tripping and flinging his breakfast everywhere in the process, he sat down next to Kurt. If he hadn't been so absorbed in him, he would've noticed Rachel and Puck exchanging glances.

"So," Rachel began, setting down her mug. "I suppose we should discuss—" but she cut off mid-sentence, making a pained expression.

"Rachel? Are you--?"

"I'm fine, Finn. _Pristine."_ she added, giving Puck a look. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but he shrugged, forgetting the incident, and turned to Kurt.

"More snowshoeing?" he inquired excitedly. Kurt groaned, but shrugged.

"If I must."

"You must. You have to. You've got to! I swear, once you do it a few more times, you won't be able to get enough of it."

"A few more times?" Kurt mumbled, his face meek.

"Which by then, I swear on my, um, awesomeness, you will enjoy it." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Your awesomeness? Not much of a swear, then."

"Whatever, dude. You'll be obsessed, I promise."

"When _I_ first went snowshoeing, I tripped and fell, getting snow in my boots _and_ breaking my ankle."

"Lovely." replied Kurt, his voice an octave higher than normal. Puck cleared his throat.

"Rachel? Time to—" he motioned that they leave the room.

"Oh, right. Have fun snowshoeing you two, and Kurt—" she smiled, as if she was informing him he was getting an early birthday. "Don't overstep yourself. You are far less likely to trip and die or break any bones or injure yourself in any way if you don't do that."

"Thank you for that sage word of advice, Rachel."

"My pleasure!" Puck tugged on her hand, and grinning, she waved as they walked out.

Later that afternoon Finn and Kurt were trekking a different trail-- this one steeper, and far more difficult. Finn stomped along no problem, but Kurt was always fumbling behind, out of breath and sweating under his many layers. When the trail got really hard, Finn stayed behind and aided Kurt at all the rough patches, holding his hand and keeping his balance, guiding him. When they ended at the top, Finn brushed fluffy snow from atop a boulder, motioning Kurt to sit next to him. Shivering, Kurt sat next to him, exhausted.

"I still have to go through this a few more times?" Kurt whimpered, wrapping his scarf tighter around his face. Finn pulled it down, and placed his warm gloved hands on Kurt's cheeks.

"I can't hear you when you're under that thing," he explained, rubbing his thumbs over the hollows under his eyes.

"I think Rachel and Puck know." said Kurt. Finn sighed, looking at his knees.

"I totally _suck_ at reading people." He looked up at Kurt, into his eyes, and said, "You're better at that than me." Kurt shrugged, taking one of Finn's hands in his own.

"I'm not pushing you, Finn, I would never do that. But," he inhaled deeply. "We should... explain. Before Rachel does something radical, like bug our phones or stick a tape recorder by our bed or a video recorder in some remote location we'll never notice." Finn nodded, drinking in every word Kurt said. "I was thinking tonight, perhaps? We'll probably be leaving tomorrow, given the conditions. Finn hesitated before responding, then nodded. Kurt smiled at him, a little sadly, then leaned in, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. His lips were cold, but soft still, and Finn regretted it when they retracted.

"Now come," said Kurt, springing up from their hard, cold rock seat. "I want to get this hike over with so my toes can find their way back to my feet. I swear; I _hate_ Wisconsin."

***

RACHEL

Rachel sighed as Noah rolled off from his place on top her, and she propped herself up on one elbow as to see his face better. She wrapped her hand around his shoulder and shook him gently. "You okay?" He looked up.

"Me? I'm superb. Don't worry about me, babe. Best make out ever."

"Okay." she replied softly, proceeding to stroking his mohawk. It was his all-time favorite move of hers to make, and Rachel's as well. As ridiculous as the incongruous hairstyle looked (although it had grown on her in the past year), running her fingers through the stiff but fragile hairs made it worth it. She did so for a while, nearly fifteen minutes. For a portion of the time Noah fell asleep, and when he was he started mumbling (the only annoying part about sleeping in the same bed as him), he rolled over so his face was squashed in her breasts.

Rachel's first instinct was to leap back, but a moment later she decided against it. One, his face was so cute and innocent when he was sleeping, and two, Noah's clumsy, sleeping arms had wrapped around her torso, making it impossible to escape. Settling into his slumber embrace, she continued to caress his mohawk, pausing a little while later when he began to stir. Rachel leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Subconscious pervert." More indistinguishable groans, moans, and mumbles, a quiet but distinct 'Woah' then he retreated, if rather grudgingly. "Sorry." said Rachel, smiling at him. "You were certainly enjoying it on a subconscious level. Hence the nickname." Noah chuckled.

"And you were actually letting me? Hands you could handle, but face..."

"I didn't have much choice in the matter, given your alluring and distinctly enchanting and incredibly tempting baby face expression, plus the fact that you had me locked in by your unyielding arms."

"Oh. Sorry about that." Noah said, shrugging. He flopped back down onto his back. Rachel scooted closer to him so her chin rested on his chest, and he protruded one arm to hug her closer. "What do you think everyone else at home is doing right now?"

"That's a difficult inquiry," she pondered, tapping her chin for a dramatic effect. "But I can predict with the utmost supremacy that Mercedes and Tina will be interacting over the phone. And IMing. Probably emailing as well, and texting when they're not calling."

"I'd call that a pretty damn accurate guess," said Noah, laughing.

"Quinn is surely plowing through that Jane Austen book I told her to read-- I bet her thirty dollars she won't get through it, and she's not gonna be going down without a fight. She's already on page fifty-two, I'm bewildered by speed. She only started it three days ago, and with Quinn—"

"--That's a record." Noah finished for her.

"Exactly. I suspect Brittany's at Artie's house-- those two just can't get enough of each other since that show choir retreat last summer. Santana's..." she glanced up to Noah, and he raised an eyebrow. "No idea what Santana's doing. Mike, Matt... just the being teenage boys that they are." she finished, giggling.

"What about Jack and Ennis?"

"At the moment the two are probably in bed, sweaty and naked, making noises like—"

"Rachel, stop, before my brain explodes."

"I highly doubt your brain will spontaneously combust, but you're right, that was TMI."

"TMI? You kids and your text speak these days." Rachel giggled. And of course, being a sixteen-almost-seventeen-year-old girl, Rachel imagined _her_ and Noah in bed, sweaty, naked. Her whole body tingled with the thought, and with embarrassment she felt that he was thinking about it too.

"Sorry, Rache," he mumbled, actually blushing. She cupped her hand around his cheek, turning his gaze to her eyes.

"I'm okay," she told him. Running her fingers through his mohawk one more time, she repeated, "I'm okay." Noah then reached out and tucked a strand of her own hair safely behind her ear, and kept his hand held there. A moment of silence, of clarity, of understanding passed between them, and Rachel nearly thought she was going to faint his gaze was so intense. The room's temperate seemed to increase by at least twenty degrees as he leaned in to kiss her, and she could swear the room was tilting, but soon Noah was on top of her again and she honestly couldn't tell. She felt hands, his hands, soft but rough with winter dry skin cracks touch her hips, and she loved the realness of it. His lips, unspeakably gentle, planted small pecks along her jaw line and down her neck. Carefully he unbuttoned her blouse, depositing sucking, lingering kisses down her front from any spot where a button lay. After the last one he shook the top from her body, and her back prickled as her scratchy blouse caused small shocks and uncomfortable itchiness. But then Noah's hands, a comfortable cool, brushed her back, and the feeling subsided.

Next came his own shirt, and reluctantly he drew back from their kiss to messily pull his it off from his body, much easier due to the lack of buttons. Reaching up she smoothed her petite hands on his chest, feeling him. He leaned back down, kissing her again, harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in, luring him. It dawned on Rachel then just how much she had wanted this, but just wasn't brave enough to ever dive into. Now, all of a sudden, it was like a basic need, as she automatically needed to breathe. She fumbled with his button and zipper, now in a hurry. Both of their breathing was sped up, heavier. When the jeans were free he kicked them off as fast as he could. He then cleanly unzipped the small zipper at her hip, pulling her skirt down. She too kicked it off the bed.

Nearly all clothing was gone, and Rachel could feel her heart rate increasing by the millisecond. Noah seemed to have made it his job to kiss every part of her, from her wrist to the inside of her elbow to the very line of her underwear. She ran her arms up and down his back, clumsily, with no real purpose except to bring him in closer, and to keep on touching him. He then wrapped his hands around to the small of her back, and she sucked in a breath as Noah unclipped her bra. He pulled it out from under her, removing the shoulder straps, then tossed it to the floor. Nearly completely naked, Rachel finished the job by yanking off her underpants and flinging them after her bra. A small smile playing her lips, she leaned up to yank down Noah's boxers, which he again kicked off.

Both completely bare, Rachel took in a little gulp of air. What was going to happen next was basically going to changer her life. Her voice cracking she whispered so quietly, she asked simply, hoping not to ruin the mood they had so carefully built on, "Condom?" Noah snatched it up and expertly put it on. Rachel couldn't help gulping again as she remembered what an expert he was at this.

"Rachel," Noah breathed. His breath smelled like the first whiff of a bakery, of sugar and cinnamon and everything sweet you could imagine. She remembered the cinnamon roll he had eaten earlier, and when he broke off a small piece for her, even though they were basically his favorite food in the whole wide world, and the rolls at the lodge were some of the best he had ever eaten. "I-- I've gotta tell you, it's probably going to hurt a little--" she placed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I'm okay," she told him again. "It's okay. You're the only person I would ever ask to do this with. The only one I want." Noah kissed her once, gently, right on the corner of her lips, then smiling at her comfortingly and reassuringly, he was lost inside her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **As I said-- more reviews, please! I love them. :D Also, I hoped everyone liked Rachel&Puck's sex scene last chapter; I was really nervous about it. I wanted it to be more sweet and romantic than real hardcore sex, plus I just can't write porn :P Anywho, I really hope you enjoyed it.

Later, Rachel woke slowly. The easy kind of waking up, where you knew you weren't needed anywhere, and your eyes could lazily droop until they really were ready to fully be open. Noah lay behind her, his arms reenacting their previous firm hold around her. Rachel smiled, for no apparent reason except that she felt inexplicably giddy at that very moment. Memories of a few hours ago resurfaced, and she found herself turning over to her other side, as to look into Noah's face. She was surprised to find him awake, eyes wide open and looking at her. "Oh, hi." she said, startled.

Noah reached out to tuck a strand of her silky hair behind her ear and grinned, "Hi."

"I suppose we should be, I don't know... talking about it?" Noah chuckled.

"If you want to." Rachel froze for a moment.

"Was I... was I, not _good?"_ Clearly shocked by her words and in no way expecting them, Noah retracted his hand and upheld his shoulder as to gain a better look at her.

"What the hell are you talking about, you big idiot?" Rachel looked down, ashamed. "Hey-- look at me," he went on, tipping her chin back up. "I have-- I've had a lot of sex, kay, babe? And _nothing_-- nothing, compared to that. No cougar, or any other high school chick on the planet could ever have satisfied me, or made me more happy than you did."

"I'm sorry," Rachel sighed, lying back. "I'm sorry. It's just," she grinned at him. "It was the best time of my life. I think. Comes _close_ to when I won my first beauty pageant when I was two."

"You remember that?"

"Clearly-- I went as Annie, you know, in that little red dress, and sang Tomorrow, and tap danced, and read whole _scenes_ from memory--"

"You were a regular little gold star, I get ya. So," he planted a small, tantalizing kiss right at the corner of her mouth as he continued, "Tonight comes _second_ to that?" Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but found herself fumbling as he continued to kiss from the edge of her lips down her cheek.

"Well-- it was a wonderful time, of course, but-- but maybe claiming it's _first_ to tonight-- um, actually, I believe they're equal-- maybe tonight has a bit of a edge--" Noah laughed softly as he recanted, pulling back.

"You. Are. _Angelic."_ he finished, putting emphasis on his last word, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

"That's not really a _Noah Puckerman_ word, do you think?" she asked teasingly, leaning over his chest with one arm to grasp hands with the one wrapped around his neck.

"I thought you would appreciate that one..." he said, trailing off, disappointed.

"Just give me something last year Noah would say."

"You are _foxy."_ he supplied, grinning at her. She beamed back.

"Precisely." She glanced at the clock next to their bed, groaning. "You know, that was probably really un-romantic to have our first sex at five in the afternoon." She nodded her head in the direction of the stiff green numbers. "It's only seven now." Noah shrugged.

"That always gives us a reason to run _again,_ later tonight..." She sighed, laughing, shaking her head.

"You're a _machine."_

"But a foxy machine, right?"

"A becoming, good-looking, very suave robust fox, yes. With comical hair."

"Always about the hair."

"You have to admit, it's completely grotesque."

"You just haven't gotten used to it yet."

"If I haven't gotten used to it in a year, you've got a _long_ wait, buddy."

"I can be patient." he said, smiling down at her and planting a long, drawn-out kiss on her lips when the a knock sounded on the door, and Finn called out,

"Puck? Rachel? We need to talk to you guys."

***

FINN

"Puck? Rachel? We need to talk to you guys." Finn called out, a little nervously. Sure, Kurt had told a few people he was gay before, but for him, this was a whole new level. Sure Kurt was there, squeezing his hand and reassuring him. But sometimes, everything was cold comfort. Nothing could calm Finn at the moment. There was some movement behind the door, quick and fumbling movement. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. Finn shrugged in return. "Um, now would be nice. You know, as long as you're not bus--"

But his words were cut off as the door flew open, revealing an out of breath Rachel, wearing a bright pink cardigan over an orange tee with a green plaid skirt, where the zipper was only pulled up halfway. Finn had to admit, the coloring was a little strange, even for Rachel. He spotted Puck in the background, desperately tugging on a pair of jeans. "Hi!" Rachel exclaimed, attempting to move in front of Finn so he couldn't have a clear view of the scene behind her, which was pretty stupid considering his height. Puck was now hurriedly making their bed, tossing pillows on top of pillows and kicking a loose sock under the bed.

"Hey." said Finn, returning his focus on the flushed face of Rachel, appearing not to have noticed anything in their room, his brain slowly building up the clues, realizing what they must have walked in on, interrupted. Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Perhaps we should come back later..." he trailed off, his fingers clenching at small bits of fabric on Finn's shirt.

"No, no, you two are fine." she rushed, stepping back to let the two in. Awkwardly, the two stepped in and sat down on the couch. "So, uh, you wanted something?" she asked, sitting down on an opposite chair. Puck settled on the bed, shooting glances at Rachel.

"_Yeah_," Finn said, looking at his hands. "Have you two..." he looked up. "Had a peppermint hot chocolate at the coffee bar yet? _Great_ stuff. Really sweet, and peppermint-y, and, um, hot chocolate-y, and if you want you can get whipped cream on top of it, and they have _peppermint_ flavored whipped cream, and peppermint marshmallows, and they give you a peppermint cookie with white chocolate dribbles on top of it, and I'm pretty sure they give you a peppermint stick to put in it, 'cuz if you're a real peppermint-holic even all that isn't enough to satisfy you--"

"_Anyway_." Kurt interjected, giving Finn a soft kick in the shins. "Besides that."

"Right. Besides that." Finn glanced at Rachel's face, then Puck's. Their expressions spoke almost as much as their words-- as if they knew what was coming. Or maybe not specifically, because how could they, but they knew something of that nature was approaching. He inhaled, taking a deep breath. "Kurt and I... had a beer." There was a moment of silence.

"You what?" Rachel asked, clearly confused.

"Had a beer. Or beers, actually. Last night... we got drunk, and we just thought... you should know." he finished lamely. There was another still moment, broken only by the tapping of Puck's finger against his knee.

"Well." said Rachel, breaking the quiet. "Thank you for coming to tell us... that."

"Yeah. Thanks, dude. Good that you came to us."

"Exactly. So, just... don't do it again, kay?"

"Kay," said Finn, standing up. "Right. See you guys later, then."

"Most definitely," Rachel said, her voice high. Finn and Kurt walked out, Finn's hands shoved in his pockets, uncomfortable.

"That went positively beautifully." Kurt said as they began to walk down the hall back to their room. "When they heard about those beers we had... _really_ thought they would blow up at that."

"Look, Kurt," Finn said, snatching his arm so Kurt stayed put instead of continuing walking. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell them; I really was going to, but then I just sort of... didn't."

"We're leaving _tomorrow,_ Finn. Wouldn't you rather two other people know about this when we go back to school instead of just us? Two people we can trust? Or, you can." Finn shot him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean me? What about you?"

"I don't mean to be paranoid, but I don't exactly trust the guy who threw slushies in my face, tossed me in the dumpster, threw pee balloons at me, egged my house, read my diary over the loudspeaker (yes, I have a diary, and I was idiotic enough to bring it to school), flushed my facial products down the toilet in the locker room, and basically made my freshman year at McKinley, not to mention junior high, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, a living hell. It was like McKinley was the new Sunnydale... Buffy reference." he added at Finn's befuddled expression.

"Well okay, Puck's not great-- believe me, Kurt, I don't have any more reason than you do-- but this year... he hasn't been half bad. Sometimes I remember what I felt like when I first found out about him and Quinn and I wanna punch his face off, but... when was the last time he threw a slushie in your face?"

"Sophomore year. Before he joined Glee."

"Exactly. Anything else he's done?"

"No." Kurt answered quietly.

"See? So you can trust him… mostly" Finn paused. "Did we just get turned around? You were saying they were trustworthy, and that's why I should tell them, and now I'm convincing you that Puck _is_ trustworthy..." Kurt laughed.

"I think we did get a little topsy-turvy." Kurt leaned up and kissed Finn softly on the lips.

"Come on. It's still early. We could try that getting drunk thing you mentioned..."

"Sounds like a plan."

***

RACHEL

Much later, a little past midnight, Rachel lay awake in bed next to Noah, fingering with a strand of her hair. Noah had his arm loosely draped around her bare shoulders. "How come you think they didn't tell us?" Rachel finally asked, looking up at him. She rubbed his shoulder blade, feeling the edges. Noah swallowed before answering.

"Finn. Finn didn't tell us. Gay guy--"

"They're _both_ 'gay guys' now, Noah. And I thought you were stopping with that stuff."

"Sorry. Old habit. Kurt wanted to tell us-- Finn was the one who backed out."

"We need to find a way to make him confess," said Rachel, a thoughtful look creeping into her eyes. Noah sighed.

"What now?"

"We could always walking in on them doing it."

"I think my new-found homosexual acceptance is a little too soon for that. Like to keep my brain unscarred. Not have to scratch out my eyes." Rachel gave his chin a strange little head butt.

"Needn't be rude, sweetie," she told him, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Right," he said, shifting so he lay on his side, wrapping his arms around her in a bare hug, keeping her close to him.

"Can I just say," said Rachel, grinning into his skin. "That you have the _best_ arms for hugging."

"Really?" Noah held them out, and Rachel glanced at his expression of mingled pleasure and surprise. "Just for hugging?"

"Especially for hugging," she corrected. "Also good for lifting impossible weights and all that impressive macho man stuff. And for picking me up sometimes when you hug me."

"Believe me, you weigh less than those weights," he told her, laughing.

"Noah, I-- I just really wanted to tell you, one more time, how much tonight meant to me." He didn't say anything like 'I know', or 'You don't have to say that'. He simply stated,

"That's my Rachel." Then adding, "Always stating the obvious." She punched him playfully on the shoulder, making a scoffing noise of disbelief. "Nah, I get it Rachel. I do." Noah ran a hand through her mass of deep brown curls, catching a few various snarls, snaking his fingers out of them when he found one. "I'm just glad to say I can finally say I had sex with a woman I'm in love with." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"What about Quinn?"

"Let's just not count that one since I wasn't smitten with her at the time," he said, smiling. "Don't ruin the moment, babe. The whole point is that you're supposed to be the only one."

"Kay." Rachel placed a small kiss behind his earlobe, yawning as she retracted.

"Tired, sweetheart?"

"Yes. Not only did I have my first act of sexual intercourse tonight, but I had it _twice._ I'm exhausted."

"Sweet dreams," he wished her, planting a kiss on the bridge of her nose. Delving into the covers, he enclosed her in another hug, and Rachel fell asleep almost immediately.

***

FINN

The next morning Finn dressed quickly, and was actually finished before Kurt. He had smartly packed beforehand last night, and Kurt shooed him out, told him to carry their bags out to the lobby and wait for him there. Finn did as he was told, content to be serving his guy. _My guy,_ Finn thought as he deposited his own backpack next to the rest of their bags. It sounded weird. Different. But if he planned on staying with Kurt, which he hoped to happen, he would have to get used to it. Wrapped up in his thoughts, Finn almost didn't notice Rachel walk in with her own bags.

"Hey Finn," she said brightly, setting down her rolling suitcase. "Waiting on Kurt?"

"Yeah. He always takes forever to get ready in the morning." He noticed Rachel was staring at him intently. "What?" She bit her lip, as if trying to make a difficult decision.

"It's nothing," she replied, shaking her head. "Nothing. But Finn," she reached out to give his hand a squeeze. "I just want to clear something up-- I want you to be happy. Really. I want you to go out into the world, and find someone who makes you feel good about yourself. I want you to have somebody to accepts you for you-- and doesn't ask for better." Finn was a little bewildered at this sudden new topic, but he answered her all the same.

"Rachel-- this isn't about last year, is it? 'Cuz you know I'm over that. I've moved on." Rachel hesitated before giving his hand another quick squeeze, then pulled it back.

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Who-- oh, no one in particular. Just moved on. Um, mentally."

"Good. Very good. Either way."

"Yeah." There was a moment before Puck emerged, then Kurt.

"Ready?" asked Puck, wrapping one arm around Rachel's waist, hugging her close.

"Definitely," Finn answered, sending Kurt a quick grin. "Let's get out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry for the super long wait this time; I think it might be my longest yet? But you're all extra rewarded for waiting so long by my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!! And only one POV switch. Around 4000 words, nearly double my usual quote of 2000 or so. :D Enjoy, enjoy, and REVIEW. Apologies for any mistakes I might've made.

***

RACHEL

The bus leaving the snow lodge was freezing. Somehow, this particular driver had never heard of heating, and none of them could even believe a Midwest vehicle lacked such a thing. Noah, acting as his usual macho self, shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Rachel's shoulders in addition to her own coat and a fuzzy throw over. He encased her body in against his own chest, wearing nothing except for his kangaroo hoodie and flimsy t-shirt, and many times she offered to return his jacket but her efforts were repeatedly rebuffed. Rachel tried a stare down, but Noah told her he has adapted to her attempt of gaining pity from sorrowful looks of affection.

"Just keep it Rache—I'm not taking it back," he said for the fiftieth time, and Rachel made a disgruntled face at him before turning forwards again and snuggling as close to his body as possible. He may be freezing himself, but he still had natural body heat. He wrapped her small-gloved hand into his large bare one, rubbing his numb fingers over and over again. This time Rachel forced the fluffy white gloves onto his hands, stretching the small size as far as it would go. Then she placed his now warming up hands around her slowly cooling ones, rubbing them a few times so he understood she wanted him to continue doing just that.

They talked a bit, but mostly they were all too exhausted and far too cold to keep up, so eventually they grew silent and Rachel inconspicuously watched Finn and Kurt in the opposite aisle. The two sat very clearly apart, as if daring someone to accuse them of being gay, and they could prove against it because of how much distance was between them. But twice she caught both of them sneaking glances at each other, and a hour in she saw Finn inching his mittened hand closer to Kurt, where he easily slipped it around Kurt's petite leather-gloved one. It was all Rachel could do to contain her squealing.

For the most part the four sat, silent. Rachel attempted conversation, and got a bit with Noah, but Finn and Kurt remained composed. She spent a good portion of the time staring out the scratched bus seat window, taking in the breath-taking Wisconsin scenery. Crisp, tidy pine trees lined in comfortably scattered rows, crystal white flakes decorating the branches of mint nettles. The ground was alabaster, a pure stretch of milky pearl. Nothing was disturbed; no trash could be seen marking the sides of the highway. The morning sky was a neutral sort of shade, not a dreary grey that dropped your mood, but more a dreary grey in recovery back to a solid compact white. Blue sky was invisible; sun, moon, and stars concealed. A settling calm relaxed Rachel as she observed the outdoors, almost wishing for a moment she could live in the remote country. It was sane, gorgeous place to simply be.

But no celebrity would inhabit the southern Wisconsin countryside, and she shook herself from the absurd dream after a moment of willful wishing. She pulled Noah's arm tighter around her, shivering. One thing was for sure: if she ever came back to live here, perhaps in her elderly state, she would be sure to pack warmer clothes. "What do you think about this place as my retirement party spot Noah?" She could hear him grinning, even though her eyes stayed transfixed upon the landscape.

"Fantastic, Rache. But why are you, of all people, planning your retirement party already when your actual job hasn't started yet?"

"I was just pondering about it. I wasn't purposefully thinking it; it just popped into my subconscious."

"No one thinks purposefully."

"True. I've had many inappropriate thoughts I'd rather not share," she spoke bluntly.

"I think I win in that department," he told her. Rachel smiled.

"I believe you're right. You've been having dirty dreams since age of one, where as I only had them in the past year."

"My point." The conversation ended abruptly, and Rachel turned to Kurt and Finn.

"How did you guys sleep, then?" Finn, who had been absorbed in staring at the rusty, dirty floor, looked up, blinking. Kurt, who, like Rachel, had been looking out the window and admiring the scenery, turned around.

"Fine," Finn said quickly, as if it was something of a race. "Just fine, yeah."

"Wonderfully," Kurt supplied at exactly the same moment. Rachel nodded, disappointed, but in a determined, not-giving-up sort of mood.

"Don't you love the sheets the beds had?" she asked next, sounding enthusiastic. Noah kicked her shins, gently but hard enough to make her kick him back inconspicuously, and with just a little bit more oomph. He then pinched the small of her back (just about the most random place to choose to make a pinch, but smart all the same because Rachel flinched terribly). Finn raised an eyebrow, and she smiled at him, flustered but keeping her cool.

"Um, yeah, they were... awesome," Finn answered, hugging himself warmer in his puffy Columbia coat.

"Their texture was _superb_; it felt marvelous on my skin. Wouldn't you both agree immensely?"

"Yes... quite," Kurt said slowly, taking a peek at Finn. "What about the ones on your bed, Finn?"

"Awesome," he repeated. "Totally awesome." There was an awkward pause, in which Noah whistled quietly.

"What?" Rachel asked him.

"Nothing," he replied. Silence again.

"Let's play a game!" Rachel announced, not giving up. "How about... how about kiss, hug, or slap!"

"Go for it Rache," said Finn, turning as to face her better, putting his back to Kurt.

"Kurt!" she called out. "Finn, Tina, and Brittany!" she watched as Kurt squirmed. He had to pick Finn. The boy was not bisexual; kissing females would repulse him.

"Hug Tina... kiss Brittany, and slap Finn." Finn turned to look at him, surprised. "I don't slap hard. I've never actually _slapped_ anything." Finn smiled at him, and Rachel could practically taste the air it burnt so much of obvious sexual tension. Or at least she assumed it was sexual tension.

"Finn," she declared. "Artie, Matt, and Kurt." There. No girls. Should be easy enough. Finn's face screwed up in concentration, the cute kind where he stuck his tongue out a little at the corner of his mouth. She noticed Kurt staring.

"Slap Matt, 'cuz he didn't pass to me at all last basketball practice, hug Kurt," Rachel felt her heart fall, "and kiss Artie." he finished, shrugging. "I think he'd be cool about it." Rachel huffed indignantly.

"Don't I get to do one now?" Finn asked her.

"Go ahead," she said, disappointed.

"Puck-- Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel!"

"The first one's easy," Noah started, and despite her sour mood, Rachel couldn't help but grin at him. "Slap Mercedes." Rachel made an expression of mock shock.

"What was that?" He shrugged.

"Bitch didn't let me copy her homework last week when you refused to." Rachel shoved him against the window, giggling.

"Someday you have to get down some basic algebraic rules."

"Keyword—someday." She scooted back into him as he wrapped his arms around her to clasp at her knees, and continued, "Hug Quinn, and... Maybe I'd kiss Rachel."

"You wish," she told him.

"Isn't there some sort of rule says I _have_ to do what I choose?" asked Noah, playing with some strands of Rachel's hair.

"No, but we could make one," she said, smiling, craning her neck as to reach her lips to his. When they parted, a grin spread over Rachel's face.

"That means you two have to hug!" she exclaimed excitedly, pointing at Finn and Kurt. "Go on!" Finn gave Kurt a sort of grimace, and Kurt returned it. The two awkwardly wrapped their arms around each other in the small seat bench, and Rachel smiled proudly as they embraced tightly, for exactly eight seconds. When they released, Rachel caught Kurt giving Finn a small grin, but she didn't see Finn's return one as he was facing away from her.

"I get to do you now, Rache." She turned back to him. "Ready for this epic shit?"

"Very. Although I doubt it will be shit, Noah. Epic, probably."

"Puck, Finn, and Kurt." She gaped at him. "I'm just that genius," he told her, grinning. She swatted him on the shoulder, laughing.

"For starters..." she leaned up so their foreheads bumped, and when her lips were millimeters from his she continued, "Kiss Noah." His lips slid against hers, and she closed her eyes, savoring him. It was amazing how still, when they kissed, she would get butterflies. He grinned at her when she retracted, and she beamed back. She turned to the others and sidled over to their seat, where she sat down. "Sorry for that spontaneous bit of public affection," she apologized. "Hug... Kurt," she went on, leaning passed a momentary befuddled Finn and gave a startled Kurt a quick squeeze. The diva had given her some cold disputes in the past, but the two had warmed up a bit since junior year started, and now that he was with Finn she liked him even more.

When Rachel leaned she backed up off from the seat to stand, and smiled down at Finn, who appeared a little nervous. "And slap Finn, for never returning my favorite butterfly hair clip that I left at your house one time."

Finn opened his mouth and stammered, "I—I lost that, it—it just disappeared, poof—"Rachel waved him silent. And after a short moment of silence she struck him across the face, fast and sharp.

"Wow—wow, Finn, I'm sorry; I didn't know it would actually be so powerful—" she meant it too; it had been intended as only a sort of a half slap, instead the strength behind it quickly enhanced as she wound up her hand. "Finn?"

He blinked up at her, clearly astounded. "I'm okay, Rachel, just—good slap!"

"I admit it was an elegant blow," Kurt supplied, leaning over Finn's face where a red mark stained his cheek. "Astute, accurate, nimble, keen—a grade A bitch slap."

"Thanks for being on my side," Finn complained to him.

"You just said you were okay!"

"Well, yeah, but... never mind." Rachel slipped back into Noah's arms, and as the other two bickered he whispered in her ear, "What exactly was that for?"

"Cowardice," she answered. "Timidity."

***

FINN

When they arrived at the bus stop in town the four got off quickly, thanking the bus driver, who looked to be somewhere on the brink of snatching out a lab coat to become an evil scientist or collapsing due to heart disease. The man looked to be somewhere in his nineties, and Rachel, always the sweet one, gave him an extra large tip. Even though Finn wasn't even sure bus drivers _needed_ tips. The air outside was no different than that inside the bus, so none of them attempted to tighten their coats or hitch up their scarves (which only included Rachel and Kurt).

Following Rachel's lead, they all piled into the bus station to claim tickets and grab a bite or so to eat. Puck and Rachel volunteered to buy the tickets while sending him and Kurt to collect food and beverages. The two wandered to a sub shop, where they ordered a sandwich for everyone, four mini bags of chips in all with an extra container just for random vegetables. All the while arguing about the subject of when to tell the others.

"I'm telling you Finn, Rachel knows already," Kurt protested as Finn counted bills from his wallet. "You saw how she was acting during the bus ride; she's not oblivious to what may be going on between us."

"Yeah, and what is going on between us, Kurt? Huh? You ever think this was just some random fling that I never wanted to happen in the first place?"

"Of course I have. I know this is new, and difficult for you, but trust me, it'll be so much easier once they know—"

"How would you be such an expert on this? You've never even had a boyfriend before." He saw Kurt's jaw tighten.

"True, but I've still had to tell people before, about—about my sexuality."

"But everyone practically knew already before you told them—crap, do you have any dimes?" Kurt handed two over.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." They didn't speak; Finn just finished paying the cashier and took the bag of food with a 'Thank you', and 'You too', and a weirdly sympathetic look back. They walked on, with no particular destination. They eventually reached a Starbucks where they ordered. Finn got a banana chocolate shake with extra whipped cream for Rachel, since he remembered it was her favorite from back when they dated, and a caramel hot chocolate for Puck, also knowing his preference. He grabbed giant chocolate chip cookies for all of them as well.

"I am just _tired_ of waiting, Finn!" Kurt burst out as they grabbed a few napkins and sugars. "I'm tired of trying to wait for you. You've got no choice; when we're back home you've _got_ to make up your mind, because I refuse to be an after hours boy toy you go to when life gets difficult and confusing. I'm not going to be your secret closet make-out in between classes, because I'm higher than that, and I deserve better. And you do too, frankly. But if you can't choose, there's no more us! No more you and me."

"Kurt, just—come on! I need more time to think about this."

"More _time?_ Finn, you've had days! Ever since the night you first kissed me, you had time to think since you decided to do that. And you thought more when you decided to come back to me. And everything in between then and now. I've warned you multiple times; you even agreed to tell them once but you were too scared to tell the truth. And you could have the rest of the day, but to be honest, you don't need it. You have your answer now; you've just got to get it out. So go ahead. Express." Finn fumbled with his words, when a new voice entered the conversation.

"Can I give you guys some advice?" The two looked at the worker behind the counter, who was setting Puck's hot chocolate on the counter. He placed both elbows there too and looked Finn and Kurt in the eyes.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Finn answered, turning to him.

"I'm Nate. I'm twenty-seven, and I am gay. And when I was eighteen, I made the worst mistake of my life. I gave up my relationship with one of my teammates on the soccer team." Finn glanced at Kurt, who made a let's-hear-him-out face. "One time both of us stayed late after practice, and in the aftermath in the locker room we kissed, in the shower. And yeah, that led to the fanfiction type locker sex girls find appealing. At first I was all cool about it, told him it all meant nothing; I didn't have feelings for him. I knew he was gay, but it never mattered to me before. We were friends. I never really knew what changed, but it had. A few days went by; my thoughts were absolutely consumed with him. Finally, I went to his house one night, and told him I had feelings for him. It was probably the scariest thing I have ever done. He kissed me, and so our secret relationship began." Nate took a deep breath. It seemed he might have never explained this story in such detail before.

"At first, he tried to engage me publicly. Not cruelly of course, just popped by my locker, really close, attempted to take my hand. I made it clear I didn't want anyone to know about us yet, and he was uneasy, but granted my wish. We went on like that for almost two months—making out between classes in secret nooks and janitor closets, lagging behind during practices, sneaking into each other's rooms at night when we missed each other, sometimes going over during the day, but not for long so our parents wouldn't suspect. Or mine, anyway. Little did I know... when I told them, nearly five years later, they were beyond okay with it. At first it was wonderful, thrilling. But soon enough, Ben-- that was his name—got sick of our games. He started trying to get me to come out, but I was terrified." He handed over the shake and Finn's decaf, and then started on Kurt's peppermint hot chocolate.

"I was a fool. I was afraid of what might happen to my reputation; what the rest of the school, and especially the team, would think of me. So when Ben had enough—exactly fifty-seven days—he told me to make up my mind. It was now or never. Now or nothing. I chose nothing. And that was it—I didn't see him again except in pre-calc, and he ignored me completely. Soccer season ended, and my chances to see him were limited. I tried to make up with him—brought him gifts, called him over and over, nothing worked. He just refused. Didn't believe I had it in me. He was right; I didn't. At least until the next year, when I went to college and found the first guy I really liked since Ben. And I was able to be in an openly gay relationship. But with Ben," Nate handed over Kurt's hot chocolate and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "I honestly think he could've been the one—my soul mate. It was a first love, true, but you never know what could've happened if I had just been honest and had gone for what I really wanted, and not what the rest of the world wanted from me. So." he looked back up at them, his face grim. "You two bastards, work it out. Look a bit young—"

"We're juniors," Kurt supplied.

Nate looked a bit skeptical as he did a once over of Kurt, but he shrugged. "'Cause to be honest, you're the damn cutest gay pairing I could ever put together. Stand close. Chest to chest." Finn glanced at Kurt but did as Nate suggested and waddled forward like a penguin until their chests grazed. "Pinocchio—"

"Kurt," Finn said.

"Kurt. Put your arms around Caucasian Michael Jordan's—"

"Finn," Kurt snapped.

"Finn. Put your arms around Finn's neck." Blushing slightly, Kurt got onto his tippy toes as to clutch his hand together at the back of Finn's neck, which was getting hot.

"Now Finn—lean down and kiss Kurt. And when I mean kiss, I mean bloody make out." Heart beating fast, Finn leaned down. Kurt reached up, and their lips connected. Honestly, Finn adored Kurt's lips. They were even softer than Quinn's or Rachel's had been. Quinn's kisses had always been a little hesitant due to her over-the-top beliefs; Rachel's were eager and a bit forceful. Kurt was gentle, but earnest at the same time. They felt as if they were honestly enjoying kissing Finn's. Like the two had a connection, they knew these lips were the right one for their person. Then there was tongue, and Finn was lost in his own little world. His own little world that he shared with Kurt. And he wanted to stay there.

But it ended too soon, and Finn was snapped back to reality as Kurt backtracked, and slowly leaned down, then took a step back. Nate was grinning slightly. "I triple my first accusation—cutest pair, hottest make out." There was a pause as Kurt picked up the drinks. "Think about what I said, guys. Really think about it. I don't want anyone going down the same road I wound up on."

"Right. Thanks, man," Finn said, grabbing his decaf.

"No problem." Finn turned and Kurt walked with him back to the lobby of the building where all the ticket sales took place. Puck and Rachel were in the process of buying them in seemed; it had taken a bit to figure out the whole route they would take. The two sat down. Finn fingered the straps of the paper bag that held their subs. Kurt trailed his finger around the rim of his hot chocolate cup, which was still burning somewhat and letting off small clouds of steam. Finally, Kurt spoke.

"Finn."

"Yeah?"

"I suppose we should talk."

"Yeah, we should."

"Do you want to go first?"

"Yes."

"Go for it." Finn straightened up, zipping his blue striped hoodie down slightly as to breathe better. It was kind of hot in the noisy, crowded bus station.

"Kurt, I—I love... being with you. I like the way I feel when I'm around you, and I think it's because I _am me_ when I'm around you. It just feels right, like I do with no one else. And—and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you. I think... I think, when we get home, I could do it. Be with you. In public. I believe, now, that I have the strength not to care so much, because you're the only one who really matters anymore to me. Besides my mom and stuff, you know." Kurt didn't say anything for a minute, just stared at his knees. "Kurt?" He was surprised when he saw a tear drip onto Kurt's hand. Finn lifted his chin up in one hand, dabbing at the corner of Kurt's shiny eye with his thumb. With the one hand he enlaced it in Kurt's small one, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry; I didn't think you would start crying when I said that—" Kurt shook his head, laughing a bit.

"It's not that, Finn. Well, it is, it's exactly that, but for different reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"You say that now. You say you won't care what other people think of us, of you with me. You can say it now; you can say those words now, but that's all they are Finn. Words. Maybe not meaningless, maybe you really want to believe what you're saying, but I know you, and there's no way you're going to be thinking that when we're at school next time, and we're in gym class. Or even in Glee club, you won't be able to follow up in there either. I'm sorry, Finn, but I—I just can't believe you." Kurt slipped his hand out of Finn's and held it to his face. Finn's face relaxed at the familiar touch, but he could feel his eyes burning as Kurt continued, "There's just no way I can believe you; there's no evidence to convince me."

"You need evidence?" Finn asked, a little coldly. Kurt dropped his hand, and the desire to cry gnawed at his insides harder.

"I'm sorry. I just—I just can't risk any heartbreak, okay? I simply can't, not with you. I think I would die."

"You wouldn't die from heartbreak Kurt. I know from experience, you see. It feels like you could die, but that's what heartbreak is. Feeling like you're gonna die, wishing you could. But heartbreak refuses you that choice." He heard Kurt choke on a sob, and he could feel his heart being crushed, as if dented.

"I'm sorry, Finn," Kurt said, wiping his noise on his sleeve, and getting up. Finn saw him walk into the men's bathroom out of the corner of his eye but he couldn't care. He leaned over on the bench and made a pillow of jackets. How many times, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, how many times in a guy's high school career could his heart be broken so bad he wish he had never existed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Another long wait- another long chapter! Somewhere in the 4,250 word range. Yay! And thanks for the reviews! Always happy for more, keep 'em coming if you'd be so kind. :)

RACHEL

While intently reading the bus map, going over in her head and on the post it note what stops to take, where to get off, when to get back on again, Rachel was guided through the throng of bus stop crowds by Noah, who held her hand and escorted her through as to not hit anything. When the two arrived at the marble benches they had agreed to meet Finn and Kurt at, they were met with the sight of Finn, curled up tightly against the hard wood that held together a small jungle of curly, green-type plants, two jackets under his head, both eyes open, staring straight ahead.

"Finn?" Rachel inquired, leaning over as far as her short skirt would let her, looking at his expressionless face. "Finn, are you all right?"

"Hey, man, snap out of it," Noah pressed, snapping his fingers in front of Finn's face. "_Snap out of it_." They then saw Finn's lips move, but over the noisy crowd they couldn't hear of word of it.

"What's that, Finn? Speak up." He didn't respond. "_Yoouu're_ mumbling!" She joked, attempting to awaken him with the Willy Wonka reference, which had been their favorite movie to watch together. Slowly, Finn sat up, and Rachel and Noah sat on either side of him, waiting patiently. Finally, he spoke again.

"Where's Kurt?"

"We don't know, do we? He was with you," Noah said, raising an eyebrow at Rachel.

"Bath... room," Finn let out. "Kurt went to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay. Um, Noah, why don't you go check on him then? Tell him we're leaving in fifteen minutes." Noah nodded and got up to head over to the restrooms. Finn put his head in his hands and scrunched up handfuls of hair in his fists. "Finn?" Rachel asked tentatively, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Finn shrugged.

"I don't know. No. I don't think so." Rachel sighed.

"Does it have to do with Kurt?" Finn looked up.

"Why would it have anything to do with him?" Rachel fumbled with her response.

"Well-- I don't know, I mean, it _could_ have meant--" But she was saved by Noah, who came hurrying back from the bathroom. He was alone.

"Where's Kurt?" Rachel asked anxiously, sitting up a little straighter, smoothing her skirt and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Not there," Noah replied, and Rachel felt her heart drop.

"Well where else would he be? Where would he go? Finn? _Finn!_ Where would Kurt go?" The news seemed to have wakened Finn up by a fair amount and he sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"I-- I dunno, really, he just just said-- bathroom." Rachel sighed, a loud, exasperated one, and Finn shot her a look.

"You don't need to get pissed with me! It's not my fault!"

"No. No, of course, all you did was break--" but she stopped with a warning look from Noah. "We just-- we need to think of a place he would be. A place of interest, somewhere he could stop at, be sidetracked. Were there any places like that, Finn? When you guys were getting the food, was there?" But Finn just shook his head, and the lump in Rachel's throat was swelling, becoming heavier by the minute.

"Okay-- okay. We need a, a plan, yeah, a plan, we need one of those--"

"Calm down, Rache," Noah told her softly, leaning down. He took her face in his hands and continued, "Just take deep breaths, kay? Those ones your dads taught me when we first started dating so I would be prepared? _Deep_ breaths." Rachel did as she was told, and they helped her for a few fleeting moments, which was enough to gain some perspective.

"We-- we need a plan," she repeated.

"Yeah, good plan," Noah told her. "Rachel, babe, why don't you stay here? On this bench, in case Kurt comes back here, thinking nothing's up. If he comes back and it's deserted he might get freaked. Can you do that, little Magpie?" She grinned a little at the nickname. When he had first called her that, last winter, had been when he forced her to come bird watching with him for the first time in Michigan at his uncle's house. She honestly hadn't been having much fun, until they saw a Magpie. It seemed the most gorgeous, graceful, and elegant bird to be. Noah told her she was just like one-- curious yet secretive, intelligent and proud. He used it often, but particularly when she was in distress. Which applied it to this situation perfectly, because Rachel could feel her heart pounding, her knees shaking slightly, and her breath was coming back in quick, sharp turns.

Rachel nodded at him, and Noah seemed satisfied. He planted a quick kiss upon her forehead, then conversed with Finn as to decide who would be scoping what territory. She heard something about 'you were with him while getting food so you check back there' and some other snatches, until eventually Finn went off in the direction of the food court and souvenir shops while Noah left to search what he called the 'bus station-y part of the bus station'. Rachel sat, hands clasped between her thighs, thinking about how now they would have to stay another day, because no way in hell were they going to find Kurt within the next five minutes, or her name wasn't Rachel Berry. Which it was. But still. Point taken.

***

FINN

It was official—Finn had never been more freaked in his life than at that very moment. There had been performances for Glee club he had been nerve-wracked over, times when he was little and he was sure his mom was gonna kill him when she found out he had had all of his Halloween candy in one sitting. And freshman year, sometimes when he followed Puck and the other football guys, it had been scary to terrorize the losers. Finn had always been paranoid, and was terrified of being caught. Tonight though, it beat all of them.

He didn't exactly know _what_ to think of what might've happened to Kurt—what happened in bus stations to innocent little gay guys? Muggings, kidnapping? Finn tried to tell himself it was just a small city bus station, no harm in it at all. Kurt was probably just sitting somewhere, absorbed in something of interest, unaware to the mayhem he was causing in Finn's heart, the increased rate and pounding beats.

He searched everywhere. Honestly, he did. Finn searched his whole half of the station, top to bottom. He double-checked and re-checked the bathrooms, random benches, the Starbucks Nate had been working at, but who had replaced by some blonde college girl. He asked every cashier behind every counter; he even stopped random strangers as they walked by and asked if they had seen the boy on Finn's phone, pulling up a picture taken earlier in the week of Kurt soaked in snow and looking sullen after another snow shoe adventure.

No one recognized him. No one had even an inkling of his whereabouts. Finn could practically feel tears throbbing behind his eyes, or wherever they came from. He didn't want to cry; he refused to be seen sobbing in public for his lost boyfriend. _Shut up,_ he told himself sternly. _Kurt's not lost. He can't be._ Over an hour later, Finn finally tramped back to the bench where Rachel sat, perched on the red wood. Her face was pressed against Puck's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her. As Finn approached he almost felt as if he was intruding, walking in on something. Puck looked up and smiled grimly at him.

"No luck?"

"None. I can't believe this," Finn replied, flopping down next to his best friend. He glanced over at Rachel. "Is she crying?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"Was," Puck corrected. "Was crying. She's asleep now; she just sort of drifted off during a break in her sobs." He sighed. "I could hardly understand any of what she was saying; she was that messed up." Puck turned to Finn. "When did she and Kurt have this sudden bondage thing? I never even noticed." Finn shrugged.

"I didn't notice anything till she hugged him on the bus." Puck bit his lip, leaning his head onto to Rachel's, which was now surely making his shoulder numb. Finn inwardly groaned with envy. Not because Puck was with Rachel, Finn was long over with her on a romantic level. He was instead jealous of his patience, his never-ending endurance. Finn had loved Rachel back when they were together, but he had always had a slightly nagging feeling on how he could never really keep up with Rachel.

When the girl would go off on her crazy talk, speak really fast, chatter on and on about nothing Finn could follow, he had thought every guy would be lost with her. But when he saw Puck with Rachel, it was completely different. When she babbled, he stared intently. He nodded and laughed at all the right times, inserted small comments like 'yeah' and 'I agree'. Although Puck admitted he often didn't follow her, he was always staying in touch. He sat through her rants, listened to everything she wanted to say, even if she was too difficult to understand sometimes.

And when Rachel would act simply insane, somehow Puck managed to laugh it off. He could just raise his eyebrows, cock his head, give a chuckle. Finn sort of froze up and kind of half nodded, shook his head, whatever. Puck... Puck was good for Rachel. He was, perhaps, the best. And who was best for Finn? He knew the answer, and without even meaning to, he spoke it. "Kurt," he said, clearly, as a statement.

"What?" Puck asked, deep in own thoughts.

"Kurt," Finn repeated.

"Kurt what?"

"I need to tell him," Finn said abruptly, standing up. Puck gently laid Rachel down on the bench then stood next to the giant.

"Tell him what, exactly?" Finn glanced at Puck, blushed slightly, then suddenly sat back down again. Puck imitated him.

"Have you ever had a secret you didn't want anyone else to know?" Finn asked, slowly.

"Duh dude, I've had tons. My secrets could fill up the planet times two." Finn didn't really understand the comparison, but he kept going.

"The kind that if somebody knew, it would kinda-sorta change your whole life?"

There was a pause before Puck replied, "Suuure." Finn steadied himself, willing his body not to collapse under the extreme hyperventilation he was currently feeling.

"I... I like Kurt."

There was another small section of silence. Finn didn't dare take a breath.

"That's... that's cool," Puck finally admitted. Finn raised his eyebrows at him.

"That's cool? Seriously? _You're_ cool with _me_ liking _Kurt?"_ He shrugged.

"Look, dude, as far as I'm concerned, you're still Finn, no matter who you like. Sure, Kurt is a... an interesting choice, and maybe not the first guy I would choose for you if I had any say in this, but like I said-- you're still Finn, and you're still my best friend." He turned to grin at Finn. "No matter what a douchebag I've been to you." Finn could feel himself beaming back, the weight lifting off his shoulders, his heart brightening.

"Oh. Cool. Really, really cool." There was another pause, in which Rachel turned on her side so she was facing the crowd of people and snuggled closer to Puck, the top of her head nestled on his thigh. "So, you two did it, then?"

"Hmmm?" asked Puck, looking up.

"You guys did it?"

"Sex? Oh yeah," he said, his face softening as he spoke. "Oh yeah."

"So? What's her rating?" Whenever Puck had sex with a new girl, he always shared their score with Finn the next day, based on looks and experience.

"Rachel doesn't get a rating," Puck told him. "She doesn't need one; she's always one hundred percent." Finn grinned at the expected answer. Rachel stirred again, patting Puck's thigh as she raised her head and her eyes slowly opened. She was cute when she woke up, yawning hugely and looking around at her surroundings as if she had no memory of them.

"Hi," said Puck, smoothing her staticy hair down and tucking some behind her ear. She was such a bed head.

"Hello," she mumbled, looking around again. "Still no Kurt?" Puck shook his head.

"No sign." Rachel sighed, blowing another strand of hair out of her face. A puzzled look showed on her face as she felt the top of her head and groaned.

"I don't suppose either of you would have an easily accessible hairbrush?" she asked hopefully, attempting to comb out snarls with her fingers and making pained faces as she caught some.

"Nope. My hair needs no grooming, and Finn's is hundred percent natural. The sticking up part, anyway." Rachel groaned as she heaved one of her many heavy suitcases onto the bench, zipped it open, and began sifting through her many belongings. At long last she discovered her brush, hot pink and decorated with litters of glittering sequins, beaming in success. She ran it through her hair roughly, working through the knots. Puck offered to help, and she accepted. He scooted in behind her, took the brush, and began stroking through the long, dark locks. Occasionally in between brushes he would sneak in a small, almost missable peck on the back of her head, and Finn wished for Kurt.

About ten minutes later he could hardly stand it anymore, and stood up again abruptly. "I'm gonna go make another round," he said at their startled faces. Puck made to set down the brush and Rachel began to get up, but he rebuffed their efforts and waved them down. "You stay," he told them. "In case he comes back. I can do it alone." Their expression were both uneasy, but they let him go, muttering things like 'don't be too long', and 'check the magazine stands; he likes Cosmo'.

Finn hardly heard them as he stalked off, hands shoved deep into pockets, wanting to cry.

***

RACHEL

"I hate this." Noah rubbed her arm, which was covered in chills of goose bumps. He pulled his jacket tighter around her, and she shivered.

"I know baby, we all think it sucks like the Dawn of the Dead remake, but I'm sure we'll found Kurt sooner or later. What's the worst that could--"

"_Shhhh_!" she silence him, holding a finger to her lips and clapping the other hand over his mouth. "Haven't you ever seen a suspense film? _Never_ say 'What's the worst that could h-a-p-p-e-n?'"

"Last time I checked, we weren't part of a suspense movie—okay, okay, I'm shutting up," he finished at her look.

There was a pause before she continued, "I mean, my brain has simply _run out_ of ideas of where that miserable little shrimp might be hiding!"

"Number one, he's taller than you, so he's not much of shrimp in your perspective; number two, we'll find him eventually. He's just hiding out from Finn; the two probably got in a fight or whatever. He'll come out when he's ready. And number three, you need something to eat." She looked up at his last words.

"Why do I need energy at a time like this? I can't even sleep anymore I'm so _frightened_ to death."

"You need food because I just heard your stomach growl like my motorcycle revving up," he replied, and she chuckled at his comparison. Noah had gotten a motorcycle last summer with buckets of saved up pool cleaning money (his numchucks collection seemed dark and gloomy with the lack of new additions), and it was his pride and joy.

"Fine," she surrendered, allowing him to get up first and take her hand to drag her up after him. "Shouldn't we just eat the sandwiches they already picked up for us?"

"Nah, we can save those for dinner. Let's get Chinese. You love Chinese." Rachel _did_ adore the ethnic food, so she let Noah wrap his arm around her to keep her from just falling over again from stress as they set out for lunch.

The pair ate quietly, chewing mostly and rarely speaking. For the most part Rachel just didn't feel like talking, and Noah seemed to get the message as he gorged down on noodles. After about fifteen minutes of mostly silence, Rachel stood up. "I need some fresh air," she announced. Noah started to get up too, but she set her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. "You stay. Finish eating. I just need a minute." He looked dubious, but granted her wish and sat back down on the spiral coral green seat.

Rachel speed walked out of the food court through a back exit, and breathed a sigh of relief as icy, bone-chilling wind hit her face as she stepped into the cold outside. Her surroundings her white and green; the station wasn't quite in the heart of town but instead peaking out on the edge. A rushing river flowed in urgency next to the building, looking raw and cruel as it streamed fast downstream. Sharp boulders poked from just beneath the surface, menacing in their wake. But somehow, the overall picture was painstakingly beautiful. Like it stung her eyes to stare down something so terrible and great; she was beneath it. Rachel continued to look however, mesmerized. A thick chunk of snow-covered ice crashed down into the water, creating a threatening sound, and Rachel stepped back, despite her being many feet away from it. She didn't even notice that there was a bridge that protruded across the river, and that someone was sitting in the middle, legs dangling, until her eyes detected the small bit of movement in the far corner of her vision.

Immediately Rachel took off, running as fast as her small legs could take her. She slipped once on the walkway to, and she sucked in a breath as she could feel the scrape make itself known on her knee, torn through her tights, but she scrambled up again and continued sprinting. She slowed slightly when she reached the bridge; even though it was wide and the chance of her falling and somehow sliding smoothly into the river was low, she didn't take any chances. Finally she reached the center, where Kurt sat. He had his arms wrapped snugly around the lower banister, and his feet, encased in light brown loafers, were suspended above the murky waters, swinging back and forth. His position was quite safe, no intention of danger was in his mind; Rachel was sure.

She sat down next to him and imitated his stance. She waited for him to speak, but Kurt stayed silent. "You do know you're a complete and utter imbecile," she started, making her tone sound punishing and angry. "The whole day has been positively catastrophic since you chose to disappear. It was nice timing too, right when he had gotten tickets, which are now worthless by the way, we'll have to get _all_ new ones tomorrow. If we even go then, because who knows if you sneak off again during the night! A whole other day ruined, wasted, because of your terribly idiocy."

"What if we never thought of checking outside Kurt, what then? I didn't even come out here to check on you in a matter of fact, I was just so _stressed_ because of _your_ mindless tomfoolery. We never would have checked outside; it's astonishingly freezing and no human in their right mind would stay out here for hours on end. What you were thinking—"

"I haven't always been out here," he cut her off. "I was in the bathroom after Finn and I had the fight. I figured eventually one of you would come, but you didn't, so I left. As I wandered away I turned back, and saw Finn check the restrooms right after I deserted them. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to leave him there. But I came out here, and it's just where I've been."

"I'm not sure how long I was planning to stay gone, but I suppose that choice isn't up to me anymore. Now that you're here. You've found me Rachel, congratulations. I'm not sure what I would've done if it had been Finn." There was a lull before he asked, "You knew already, didn't you? You've known for a while?" Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "And Puck?" She felt her head bob up and down again. "I figured as much. Even so, Finn—he wouldn't budge, and then he _did_—"

"He agreed to tell us?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, nodding. "Yeah, he said he would. And I believed him, for that part anyway. But back home—I just _can't_ believe him for that. I honestly wish I could, but it's impossible." Rachel heard his voice crack as he punched the words out of his mouth, and she wanted to hug him, place a hand on his shoulder, but with Kurt it was kind of hard to tell between what he wanted and what he didn't. But she knew what he needed. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders and squeezed it. He grabbed her hand and held it there, tugging it tighter. Rachel nestled her head to his shoulder, and Kurt took a deep, shuttering breath.

"I think you should see him again before you make any more accusations," she told him.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Kurt, he's absolutely distraught. Finn's going crazy not knowing where you are; he's positively hysterical with worry. If you going missing in a simple bus station can do that to him, just think of how he would be if you weren't with him at school. He kind of needs you Kurt, to keep his head on straight, to stay sane. It hurts me to think of what would happen back at home if you left him. He'd be wild."

"And how can you be sure of that?"

"I can't be. Nobody is. But Kurt, _listen_ to me." She turned his body so he was facing her. "Somehow, in the past four days we've been stranded here, I sorta think Finn has kind of fallen in love with you." Kurt raised one eyebrow, sniffing as his eyes welled up brighter.

"Kind of?"

"If he hasn't already, he's well on his way to. Please, Kurt, you have to believe me."

"Why do you want me with him so bad? When did you suddenly become team Finn-Kurt?"

"Since I saw how happy you make him, when you're with him. And how distressed he is when you aren't." Kurt didn't say anything for a minute, and instead stared down at the river.

"It's pretty scary, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know it is. Believe me, diving into something like this can be terrifying, but you've just got to keep reminding yourself that if you don't do this now, what will happen to you in ten years? Will you be better because of your choice to leave it alone, or worse?" Kurt snorted.

"I meant the river," he said at her puzzled face.

"Oh." Rachel reddened considerably for such a cold climate. "Yes, yes, quite scary."

"Although that makes a nice comparison," he told her. "Will I be worse because of my choice to jump into a Wisconsin river ten years from now, or will I be happy in my state of cripple-ness?" Rachel laughed. They stared at it for a little while, no more than two minutes, then Rachel got up and held out her hand to Kurt.

"Ready to come back and face the river of reality?" she asked him. He hesitated, but then Kurt swung his hand up into hers and she pulled him up. Before he could be situated in his new standing position (his legs were numb from being mostly stationary for the better part of the afternoon), Rachel pulled him into a tight hug. He returned it, a little surprised. When they retracted she grinned at him, and turned around, expecting him to follow.

Kurt did.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Again, long wait, I'm sooorry. And sadly, last chapter. I'm apologize that the last three paragraphs really suck; I'm not so good with endings and this one I just sorta went with the flow, wrote whatever came out, which wasn't awesome, but oh wellz. Do enjoy the rest of the chapter, REVIEW, and look out for more Glee stories from me (you should've have to wait too long; my life does not feel complete if I don't have a fanfic I'm working on on the side).

FINN

A fly buzzed around Finn's head as he tried to eat one of the sandwiches he had bought with Kurt. It was a very irritating fly, like all flies were, but this one in particular since it seemed to especially favor his sticking up hair. The insect would settle down on it for a fraction of a millisecond before Finn's violent hand would swipe it away again, but it always came back, no matter how cruel, how harsh Finn treated it. The fly adored him, and he didn't want to leave just because of a few forceful outbursts. It stood by it's promise to stick my Finn, regardless of the treatment it received; the fly wouldn't leave no matter how hard things got.

Puck came to sit down by Finn as he chewed up his lettuce. He was damn hungry, but he didn't want to eat much. He couldn't; it just made his stomach hurt more than it already did. Finn nibbled on the delicate green, and Puck was a spectator to the silence, except for the small crunches as Finn's teeth would separate the food until he could swallow.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn finally asked.

"Taking a breath of fresh air. She's been out for a little bit, but I guess—I guess she just needs a bit of space right now."

"Yeah. I guess."

"How did it happen?" Puck asked suddenly.

"How did what happen?"

"You and Kurt. Just—I'm okay with it, I guess, I just don't get how it really happened. It's—don't take this the wrong way, dude, I mean it in the nicest way possible—it's just kinda weird, and unexpected." Finn sighed and set down his sandwich.

"I can't really say, man, it just sort of—happened. Like, there's Kurt, cool guy, good friend, a little... weird, but still, cool to me. And we were hanging out that first night we were left at the ski lodge, and we were... we were talking about our parents. You know, his mom and my dad. And it was kind of like seeing him in a new light, I guess. It was sort of scary, but at the same time... what's the word?"

"Natural?" Puck supplied.

"Yeah. Natural. And then we went back to our room, and I kind of... kissed him. And he kissed me back. Then I apologized, and he said I didn't need to apologize, then it was kind of more kissing, and... yeah." Puck raised both eyebrows in a wowed expression.

"You mean you guys _did it_ right after your first kiss?" he asked, amazed.

"Yeeeeaah, we did."

"Wow."

"I know."

"No, I mean _really_ wow."

"I know."

"And... continuously?"

"Yep. When I woke back up I was really confused by everything, and I left him. But... yeah, you know man, I couldn't stop." Puck nodded. They were both quiet for a moment, before Puck made a sudden announcement.

"Enough chick flick moments now, I think."

"Yeah. No more heart to hearts."

"It's weird."

"Yeah."

"We're done here."

"Right."

"Hello, guys!" Both heads turned to the cheery voice of Rachel Berry, and Finn felt his heart instantly inflate to the size of a hot air balloon as he realized who was with her.

Moments later, or it could've been years; the two broke apart, but stayed inappropriately close together. "Shall we go then?" Kurt asked, glancing behind Finn at Puck and Rachel.

"Yeah, I guess so," Finn replied, but before Kurt could move, he kissed him one more time—gentle and quick. He then slipped his hand around Kurt's waist and turned to walk back to Rachel and Puck. Rachel was grinning from ear to ear; Puck was smiling slightly, but looking rather pleased.

"What's the transportation plan then?" Kurt asked. Finn could tell he felt awful about messing everything up.

"Noah and I were just about to go see if we could figure out that debacle! You two just... stay here," she told them, flushed and happy. Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and they walked off, Rachel clearly chattering excitedly about the previous events due to her extravagant hand gestures.

Finn and Kurt sat on the bench arm in arm. Kurt leaned his head onto Finn's shoulder and sighed.

"Anything wrong?" Finn asked him.

"No," Kurt replied. "Nothing's wrong at all."

***

RACHEL

Rachel bought tickets with Noah for tomorrow; their first bus was departing at five-thirty A.M. When they asked if their were any places to stay overnight, the woman pointed out a motel across the street-- King's Oversize. Neither could figure out why it was called what it was, but they went back to Finn and Kurt to tell them of their new destination. The four gathered their many belongings then headed over to the shabby motel, freezing nearly to death as the temperature dropped in the evening.

Finn checked in as Rachel set down her backpack and removed her many duffles and suitcases from Noah's weary arms. He rubbed his wrists, where scratchy bag handles had dug in and left marks. "I'm so sorry Noah," she told him as she reached over to massage them for him herself, and he smiled gratefully at her. "If it makes you feel better, you look very manly carrying your woman's bags."

"I'm thrilled," he replied. "All I had to do to look manly was lose my hands. No problem." She made him a sad face, and he laughed and shook his head. "It wasn't anything, Rache. Really."

"If you say so." There was a moment where neither talked, and Rachel continued to rub his wrists with soft fingers. She grinned goofily at him as her massage gradually became slower and more intense as her thumbs pressed into his skin, and grinned equally as dorky as her. They had just begun to inch their faces closer when Finn interrupted.

"Here are your guys' room keys," he announced, handing the cards over. "We'll be next door."

"Oh, the fun," Noah muttered as he picked up Rachel's bags again and she kicked him semi-gently on the shins. "Hey," he reminded her, "don't forget who's carrying your bags for you." She curtsied to him and grabbed her purse, snatching up his hand before they headed back out.

Once settled in the semi-pleasant motel room, Rachel flopped down on the bed, grabbing Noah's hand and pulling him down with her. They lay on their sides, hands intertwined. Noah's fingers were playing with Rachel's, and the two watched as they worked. Finally Rachel looked up and spoke.

"I don't want to go back tomorrow," she told him.

"I know," he replied. "This little retreat-- it's been really nice."

"That's all you have to say? Nice?" she teased.

"_Really_ nice."

"I was going to go with phenomenal."

"That too."

"But I do miss Quinn."

"Same here."

"And Tina. And Brittany. And Artie. And Mr. Schue."

"You miss the teacher?" She frowned at him.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? What if he and Ms. Pillsbury got _married_ today? What if they eloped? We would have missed everything!"

"You want to watch our Spanish teacher and guidance teacher eloping?" In an expression of mock horror she pushed him so he lay on his back, and he laughed.

"Why does my boyfriend have such a dirty mind?" Rachel asked the empty room at large as if it were full of people. "Why did I have to fall in love with such a pervert?" He reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her giggling self down next to him. "I do want to stay here though," she continued, her voice lower, and more serious. "I've missed just spending time with you. Every minute of the last few days, practically, and I've never been happier. When we go back there'll be school, and Glee club, and my dads..." Noah wrapped her small body inside his arms, rubbing her bare arms.

"You're starting to sound like Bella Swan," he told her, and she groaned.

"I'm _not_ saying I don't have a life outside of you. I have a dream to pursue and family and friends to spend the world with. I'm simply _stating_ that when it's just me and you every thing is simple and straightforward-- I don't have to be thinking about anything else."

"I knew what you meant," he told her, turning so he was lying on his back, while Rachel settled her cheek on his chest. "Personally I _can't wait_ to go back to the world of Glee versus basketball. Have so much fun there." His voice dripped with sarcasm, and Rachel bit her lip. They all hoped as time went on the populars would be letting up on all the harassment, but slushies were still being passed out daily for any innocent looking performing arts geek, including the part-time jocks, patriotic wedgies were performed weekly, and somehow Kurt's many accessories were still being found in the hot lunches on ravioli days.

"Beau," she began, tracing her finger along the numbers 9 and 8 on his sweater, "what is your favorite Rachel and Noah moment?" He gave a rather vicious cough, which Rachel could easily tell was a disguise for a burst of laughter, and she waited for him to respond.

"Rachel," he told her, attempting to appear solemn, "that's the sort of thing you ask me about Buffy and Spike in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Booth and Brennan in Bones, or whatever."

"Yes. And I'm also asking you about Rachel and Noah. So tell." She could tell he was thinking, he had his look on that he wore when pondering hard over something, and he was wearing it now.

"In the last year, the moment of you and me that I remember best..." he grinned at her endearingly. "Was when you first told me you loved me last summer at my family's beach house."

_The lake was a reflection of the sky: an orange, pink glow with splotches of gentle black as tiny waves rocked the surface. You could feel night approaching, but the air was so soft and warm it was impossible to believe that such a dark time as night was swiftly approaching. Rachel could feel the balmy heat of the sun hit her skin with such precision that the tan was practically spreading over her skin. _

_Noah's shoulder was snug and comfortable as Rachel lay her head on it. It was the sort of picture she expected to see in some old cheesy romance film, but nevertheless she felt completely at ease in it. Loons made their eerie, beautiful calls across the lake, and the sun delved ever deeper behind the far away horizon. The two had spent the day water skiing, and Noah had taught her how to do it on one ski, a difficult feat which Rachel was yet to master. _

_Grilled hamburgers and sticky roasted marshmallows were her memories of the evening, and sand castles by twilight with Noah's little sister Sarah came after. Then she was called into bed by his mom, and Rachel and Noah were left to sit on the bench swing to watch the sunset._

_Just as the ball of burning light sunk to it's last few inches, Noah cocked his head towards hers and murmured, "It's your Notebook moment, Rache," and she felt her heart hammering as he referenced her second favorite romance movie (all-time number one being Rent). _

_"There isn't a thunderstorm coming, is there?" _

_"Sadly our passionate kiss will be done dry," he told her. "But we could go jumping around the lake if you wanted to pretend. Sarah probably has a watering can somewhere." The offer was plain and simple, not even anything particularly spectacular, but for some reason in that Notebook moment the words were so sweet, so undeniably perfect and so Noah, that Rachel found herself speaking the three wonderful words that made her heart swell and her brain send random, fuzzy commands to her body. _

_She leaned up to kiss him, cupping his face, browning from the sun all week, and he wrapped his arms around her back in response, holding his hands gently at her back. The kiss was most definitely one of the more spectacular ones, with the tenderness it contained when she felt his hands massaging her hips (in anything but a pervy way), and completely erotic as he hoisted her legs up so she was now sitting on his lap and tugging him tighter one hand clenched on his shirt. When the two released each other Rachel held his face close and held his forehead to his. "I love you," she whispered, her lips scarcely fleeting over his as she spoke they were still so near to each other. _

_And he just grinned, and replied with, "You're amazing," and after another moment, "I love you more." She beamed at him, thinking that life couldn't get any better than where she was now. "What about that watering can now?" Laughing, he dragged her to the water's edge where Sarah's many toys still lay scattered, and from the pile he plucked a small midnight blue one decorated with sunflowers and bumble bees. The spout was a sunflower too, and they marveled at the ingenious of it. _

_Dipping down, Noah filled the can and turned toward Rachel. Rolling up his jeans so they know appeared to be manpris, he beckoned her to follow him into the water. Holding out his hand she clasped it and followed him, her smile still there, permanent on her face. Hugging her body close him, so that their stomachs could feel the other breathe in and out, he held the watering can high above both of their hands as he leaned down to kiss her. Tiny drips of water speckled Rachel's cheeks and hair, and she continued to grin into the kiss. Her feet were wedged between rocks, and she could feel them slowly going numb, but she didn't care. The only things she felt was Noah's lips and tongue on hers, and his hands clasped at her waist. _

_Three cans later, Noah retracted. His face was shiny with lake water, which only improved his loveliness as the dark overtook them and moons and stars began to appear, making his face glisten. Rachel stood on tippy-toes to kiss away a lone droplet on his cheek, and gave a small smile when the balls of her feet returned to the ground. He returned it, brushing a strand of damp hair from her face. _

_Rachel's own Notebook moment was much, much better than the movie one._

***

Later that night, Rachel lied in bed, panting, with Noah next to her, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Lucky for us," he told her, reaching one arm so it slung across her body, "My mom's started working late Saturday nights. Rachel laughed, turning on her side so she could face him.

"I believe my dad's might be suspicious if I'm late for curfew. Which they only had to enforce when I started dating you, by the way."

"I can have you home by midnight, Cinderella."

"Eleven."

"It was metaphorical."

"I know; I was just reminding you." He rubbed his hand up and down her bare arm.

"Thanks for being so considerate." She smiled at him.

"Thank you for stating that I am considerate." There was a pause as the two just stared at each other, smiles gone and still panting, just staring. "I hope you don't mind if I share all the juicy details of us this week with Quinn when we get back." Noah moaned and laughed into his pillow.

"Why do girls have to _talk_ about all of this with each other?"

"It's a feminine best friend tradition. You needn't feel concerned about it Noah, really. I won't converse with her about your immeasurable mammoth penis if you don't want--"

"_Sleep_, sleep sounds awesome right now, wouldn't you say?"

"If you're disturbed or self-conscious about this topic Noah, you really shouldn't—"

"I think I'm good, Rachel, honestly—"

"Because if you prefer for me to use a boorish nickname for it, dick, cock, willy, junk—"

"Rachel, you naming off all the synonyms for my downstairs is super hot, but how does sleep sound?" She smiled a pretty, toothless smile at him.

"Alright. If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Good night, then."

She turned on her side and breathed out easily as she felt his nose nuzzle her neck through her mass of dark waves, and she smiled again as he spoke lowly in her ear, "You're a bed bomb, Berry."

"You're repulsive."

"Love you."

"Love you too." And then they were asleep.

***

The bus was just time. Time for Rachel and Finn to sit with their loved ones, and dwell on the possibilities of everything that may happen when they reach home. Rachel thought about her and Noah as the Wisconsin bluffs changed into Illinois hills, and from there to Indiana. Her body felt new, but used, like she was taking it for rent-- everything felt discombobulated as the bus continued on, steady.

When Noah got tired late afternoon, around four, and his head lay rested on her shoulder as he fell easily into a nap, Rachel's body felt refreshed, recharged. His breath came in small puffs of warm air on her arm, and nothing felt more natural. She noticed Finn and Kurt in a similar position across from them—Finn's thoughts dizzying with contemplations on how his life was going to change when they returned to Lima.

The two, lost in their own thoughts, caught each others' eye, and smiled identical uneasy grins. They both needed more time, but the bus could only go so slow, time to think could only be so unlimited before there was none left in the hour glass. They were going to face it, the scariest of all places—home. Where everyone knew everything about you, and there was no seclusion, no privacy. There were times when places like the unfamiliar ski lodge felt safer than the place where you knew where everything was, how things worked, the daily routine. Because it's not always the unknown that's scary. It's the things that are closest to you that can terrorize a person worse than anything. Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson put on their brave faces as the two headed back to reality, where things weren't as simple as having sex with your boyfriend, snowshoeing every day to connect with your loved one, and where spying on your friends wasn't just climbing up poles and hiding in wardrobes. They were headed for the world.


End file.
